The Mortal Instruments: Blue Eyes
by Links Black
Summary: Riley is Clary and Simon's best friend. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones –

(Movie Verse)

Pairings:

Clary/Jace

Isabel/Simon

Alec/OC

Original Character: Riley McCauley Eye/Hair Color: Green/Brown Height: 5'5

Summary: Riley is Clary and Simon's best friend, one night after going to a poetry reading they pass a club with a symbol on the sign that Clary has been drawing non-stop lately. Catching the attention of some goth guy they are let into the club. Clary witness three teens kill the goth guy and screams, coming to Clary's aid Riley witness' the three teens fleeing but not before catching the stare of one with beautiful blue eyes.

Chapter One:

I was currently on a three-way call with my two best friends Clary and Simon, of course I was silent as the two of them were planning our evening at a poetry reading in support of their friend Eric. Eric was a nice guy but his poetry was horrible.

"Hey Riley are you still there?" Clary asked bringing my attention back to the conversation as I was focused on picking out an outfit for tonight.

"Yeah I'm still here, is your mom home yet?" I asked knowing that as soon as her mom returned she would be making her way to my home.

"Yep she and Luke just walked in. Luke says to tell your Uncle he'll be by later." Clary said relaying the message. Clary's mom's boyfriend Luke was good friends with my Uncle Alaric which was sort of how Clary and I met. Okay so officially Luke and Clary's mom weren't dating but they might as well have been.

"Will do, when are you leaving your place?" I asked deciding on a black mini skirt that ended just above my knees and a gray training tank top. I would probably wear my knee high converse as my footwear choice for the evening and my hooded leather jacket to finish off the look.

"Ten minute, then we'll meet Simon at the poetry reading." Clary answered.

"You know it's really nice of you to show Eric the support since you two don't really hang out very often. Simon stated.

"It's cool he's one of your guys friends so if I can spend time with you I'll show him the support." I smiled even though I knew they couldn't see it. I'll see you in a bit Clary, I'm going to go so that I can buzz my Uncle." I stated ending my side of the phone call.

As I dialed my Uncle's shop I walked around our apartment. For as long as I could remember it had always been my Uncle and me. My parents had died in an accident when I was really young, I hardly remembered them. My call ended up going to the shop's answering machine. "Hey Uncle Alaric, I just got off the phone with Clary. Luke says he'll be by later. Just a reminder I am going out with Clary and Simon tonight so I might be home late. Bye love you." I hung up and went to find my bag for tonight, hunting around my room I found my bag as I heard a knock on my front door.

I raced to the door a little excited to see Clary. "Hey Chick!" I greeted and shut the door behind my friend. "So we're totally not going straight home after the poetry reading right? I asked sitting down on the couch to pull my shoes on.

"I kinda wanted to go to a club, but that might be hard to do. We had this conversation on the phone, weren't you paying attention?" As much as I was distracted by my clothing choice there was something else, something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Sorry I got distracted." I finished putting my shoes on and slipped into my jacket. "Shall we go?" I asked standing up.

"Let's book it, and Riles you look so bad ass. How do you always pull that off?" I locked up my apartment and we made our way out to the busy streets of New York.

"It's a gift." I stated with a Cheshire grin. "You're more than welcome to borrow some of my clothes sometime." I added as we crossed another road.

"Oh please like I would be able to pull off your dark color scheme." Clary responded. Truth be told I always wore dark clothes even as a small child, but I wasn't gothic or anything I just liked dark colors.

"Sure you could." I grinned as we reached the coffee shop and I waved to Simon and Eric.

"Wow ladies you're looking good tonight." Eric stated staring at me. I looked at Clary's outfit and realized that he only made the comment to both of us to not be rude.

"Right so shall we go in and grab a table?" Eric had this way of making things awkward so I tried to diffuse the situation.

Three people in and Eric goes up for his reading and let me tell you his poetry has definitely gotten worse. So bad that I had zoned out and subconsciously started tracing patterns on the table with my finger.

"Alright I can't listen to this anymore do you two want more coffee?" Simon asked.

"Yes please." Clary answered and both turned their attention to me. "Earth to Riles. You in there?" Clary eventually had to shove me to snap me back to it.

"Hmm?" I looked up at my friends confused.

"Coffee?" Simon asked again.

"Oh yes please." I answered and Simon stood to go grab us coffee.

"Hey are you alright? You were really zoning out." Clary asked while keeping an eye on Simon. I followed her gaze and noticed the blonde girl who was flirting with Simon.

"Yeah sorry, I just have something on my mind." I said scratching at my head embarrassed that I was caught zoning out. "But can you blame me, Eric's poetry is actually getting worse."

"True but you've been out of it all day." Clary stated as Simon paid for our drinks. He smiled at the blonde before returning with our coffee.

"Maybe I'm coming down with something." I responded accepting my warm beverage from Simon.

"Are you not feeling well?" Simon asked taking his seating jumping right into our conversation without missing a beat.

"I feel fine, just having trouble focusing. Clary is just worrying, so did you give the blonde your number?" I asked changing the subject.

"Why would I do that?" I rolled my eyes at Simon, he had it so bad for Clary but you can't make someone like you back.

"She was totally checking you out." Clary answered for me.

"You are so oblivious sometimes, you know that Simon?" I noticed Clary had subconsciously drawn a symbol in her coffee with her sugar. She stared at it for a moment confused, I couldn't help but feel as if I had seen it before.

Eric finished his horrible poem and joined us at our table where we watched the last two patrons go through their poems. The last one wasn't all that bad. After we were all finished with our coffee we made our way out of the coffee shop only to stand awkwardly on the sidewalk.

"Well Eric, I'm going to walk the girls home. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Simon stated breaking the awkward silence. The two exchanged a quick bro hug before Eric gave Clary a side hug, I just gave a small wave before we went our separate ways.

"I think as his best friend Simon, you have an obligation to tell him that his poetry is getting worse." Clary joked as we crossed a street. Laughing Simon was quick to retaliate.

"Or maybe he's before the times, maybe his genius is not ready for us small minded people."

"I'm glad to see you have such blind faith in your friends." I stated as we crossed another street that had a cool looking club up ahead. Pandemonium, hmm that's an interesting name.

"Oh look, this place looks awesome. We should try to get in." Clary said noticing the club as well. Simon looked skeptical though. Again I was drawn to the neon sign, it had a faint glow of the symbol Clary had made in her coffee.

"Let's be realistic, we're never going to get in there." Simon stated looking at the line wrapped around the building. Such a pessimistic Simon was.

"Well at least we can ask what that symbol means." Clary countered making her way up to the bouncer as some goth guy with blackish/blue hair was let through the security check.

"The symbol on the sign." I pointed out as Clary asked the bouncer. She caught the attention of the goth because he walked back to the bouncer and whispered something in his ear. The next thing I know the three of us are being let in much to the annoyance of those waiting in the large line.

"Riley there wasn't any symbol on the sign." Simon whispered as I looked on confused.

"Isn't this great guys?" Clary asked already starting to dance and successfully stopping me from making my next comment towards Simon.

"Oh yeah we are so fitting in. Riley is the only one of us dressed for this place." I didn't know whether to be offended by Simon's comment or not.

"Just own it, just go with it." Clary stated smiling and continued to dance with me. Eventually Simon joined us in dancing. Clary would occasionally gaze over to the bar where the goth guy with the cool blackish/blue hair was staring at her, and when I say staring at her I mean like a predator about to rip into his prey and devour her very existence.

"That guy is such a creep." I shouted to Clary as Simon asked if we wanted drinks, Simon darted off towards the bar just as creep goth nodded to someone behind us. Clary and I both watched as the man made his way over to a woman in a white dress. The two walked back into a private section and Clary as if mystified followed. "Wow that dress is amazing." I stated following my best friend.

The two looked like they were about to share an intimate moment when I noticed a boy in a leather hood and a boy with electrifying blue eyes saunter up to the couple. The next thing I know the goth guy is ripping the collar of the woman's dress open and seeing something tattooed to her collarbone turns to try and flee. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't pull my gaze from the group and the scene that was playing out in front of us.

The woman wrapped a whip like weapon around the gothic's neck and pulled him back, the boy with the electric blue eyes helped the woman restrain the goth as the hooded boy pulled out a long blade. For a brief moment I caught the stare of the blue eyed boy as the one with the blade slit the goth's throat. Blue eyes seemed confused as to why I was staring back at him as Clary screamed bloody murder pulling the attention of the three killers. The hooded one continued to stare at Clary as Simon came to check on us, blue eyes took two steps toward me before changing his mind and grabbing the attention of the hood and the three ran out. I noticed the bouncer making his way towards us. I gave one last look towards the withering creature the goth had turned into before focusing on my friends.

"We need to leave now!" I shouted over the music as I grabbed Clary's hand and guided my friends out of the club. Man what a night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I woke up early the next morning having been plagued with dreams of the blue eye boy, strange markings, and a statue of an angel holding a chalice and sword. I quickly got dressed in black skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt and combat boots before grabbing my bag to head out. I scanned my apartment and noted that my Uncle had already left for the day. I ran out locking the door behind me and pulled my phone out to text Clary to meet me at Java Jones.

I practically ran to the coffee shop feeling as if someone was following me. Every time I would look over my shoulder I would see no one, this should have eased my paranoia but it only increased it. I managed to beat Clary to the coffee shop, I jumped when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Simon just got here, we're leaving now. My mom is acting weird." I read the text and shoved my phone back in my pocket. What could Mrs. Fray have been doing to be deemed acting weird? Especially with what we saw last night.

I gazed out the window hoping to spot my friends but instead I made eye contact with blue eyes. I held his gaze thinking he was here to take care of loose ends. With shaking hands I went to grab my phone to warn my friends, I only broke our eye contact for a second but when I looked back outside he was gone. Just then Simon and Clary rushed in having a frantic conversation.

"Did you see him?" I asked urgently.

"Who?" Simon asked stopping Clary's rant on her drawing.

"He was just outside one of the men from last night, the one with blue eyes." I explained, I know I sounded like I was going insane.

"No, Riley look at these. I woke up and my room was covered in these." Clary said showing me multiple drawings of the same symbol as last night. "I have no idea what these are." I took a closer look at one of the drawings as Simon went on about some character from Close Encounters. I part of me knew what this symbol was but it was like it was buried.

"Simon that makes no sense because I saw it too." I stated still looking at the drawing.

"Oh god this isn't happening." Clary gasped. I looked up and noticed her attention was drawn to the window where I saw the hooded boy from last night staring at us. Seriously what was up with these weirdo's and staring?

Clary started to duck down hoping to get out of the hooded boy's line of sight, but then he was gone. I never took my eyes off of him so how did he just disappear. Just as Clary gave a sigh of relief the hooded boy walked into our line of view again only this time he was inside Java Jones and he stopped in front of us before walking out to the alley behind the coffee shop.

"Wait here." Clary ordered as she followed the guy.

"She's really worrying me Riley." I didn't pay attention to what Simon was saying I just stood up and ran after Clary, I knew I had to protect her.

When I made it to the alley Clary was already talking to the hood, "Why can I see you and no one else can?" she asked breathless.

"I was going to ask you the same thing?" the boy had a foreign accent that I couldn't quite place.

"I can see him too Clary." I stated coming to stand at her side as the hood boy circled us.

"I don't even know why I am talking to you, you're a killer. A cold blooded killer." By the sounds of it Clary was one step away from hyperventilating.

"As opposed to a peace loving killer." I had to admit I liked the sarcasm this boy could dish out but now was not the time for this.

"We know what we saw." I stated putting myself slightly in front of Clary as the boy pointed to us.

"You think you know what you saw." He stated as Clary grabbed him arm looking at one of the tattoos he had. It was the same symbol she had drawn.

"Why am I drawing this?" she asked him as she handed him one of the papers she had with her. He grabbed it and walked off a little bit looking at her handy work.

"So I was right you're not a mundane." He stated more like he was talking to himself.

"What's a mundane?" I asked.

"Someone from the human world." He answered as if it was the obvious answer.

"If she's not human than what is she?" I asked keeping my friend from getting to close to the boy. Before the boy could answer our question Clary's phone started ringing pulling my attention off of him and back towards my friend.

"When did this start?" he asked avoided the question.

"No, no why am I drawing this!" Clary raised her voice at the boy. At least I was with her otherwise the two men getting in their car would have thought she was talking to herself. Though honestly I was started to really consider the thought that we were going crazy, but how could two people imagine the same person?

"It's an Angelic Rune isn't it?" I asked catching the boy's attention.

"How do you know what it is?" he asked closing in on me. I swallowed slowly as his intimidation worked on me.

"I… I don't know, other than seeing it on the sign of the club last night I don't know." I answered and backed up a ways to get some space between us.

"That's not an answer." He all but growled.

"I don't know! The name of it just popped into my head." I yelled back as Clary's phone continued to ring. "Now answer her question, why is she drawing that?"

"Maybe you should answer that, it could be your boyfriend." The boy stated playing with Clary.

"Serious dude, you're going to play that card when we are trying to have a serious conversation?" this boy was really starting to try my patience even if he did unnerve me.

"Please it's annoying." The boy insisted on Clary answering her phone. I happened to glance at the caller id, it was her mom. After only hearing Clary's side of the conversation I knew something was terribly wrong especially when Clary started to frantically call for her mom to no avail.

"Something's happening with my mom." Clary said to me on the verge of tears. I gave one final glare at the boy before grabbing Clary's hand and dragging her to a run towards her house.

"Don't worry Clary she'll be alright." I tried to calm my friend down as we ran. Not that it would do much help. As we ran Clary tried to call Luke but he wouldn't answer, I pulled Clary out of the way of a bicyclist as we jutted across a street a car narrowly stopping in time from hitting us. I pulled Clary onto the sidewalk as we ran up to her house.

Her front door was broken down and the place was a wreck. Clary called out to her mother but she didn't get a response and I knew she wouldn't. As she rounded the corner to check her mother's room I heard the ferocious growl of some animal. "Clary!" I called out as she came running around the corner towards her room.

"Riley run!" chasing after it was a vicious Rottweiler but as I got a better look at it I noticed it wasn't a dog. We were able to trick it into running into the bathroom where Clary was able to shut the door. It wouldn't hold the thing off for long as panels were missing from the top of the door.

"Clary back away from the door!" I shouted as the dog start to morph its figure into this disgusting split creature. "What the hell is that thing?!" I screamed it looked like something straight out of a Resident Evil movie. It slipped through one of the panels and charged for Clary as she searched her kitchen cabinets for something that would be able to fight it off with.

She struggled with some sort of fuel as it trapped her inside the fridge door. I picked up a pan from the floor and swung it at the creature as Clary was able to ignite whatever fuel she had spilt "Riley run!" She screamed as the flames grew bigger I ran out of the kitchen and dove behind her mom's bedroom door has the fuel exploded.

"Clary!"I screamed getting myself back unto my feet and running towards the kitchen. The boy from before had just entered and stabbed the creature and just like the goth from the club the creature withered into nothing. Frustrated and reaching the end of her rope Clary stomped on the small remains of the creature breaking into sobs. "Clary… Clary it's over its okay." I stated hugging her briefly before turning to the boy. "Thanks for helping us." I sighed before continuing, "What was that thing?" I asked wrapping Clary in another hug as her sobs still hadn't subsided.

The buy finally pulled his hood back to reveal longish blonde hair, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Damn it stop thinking you know us and just answer the question!" I growled finally getting Clary to calm down.

"It was a demon." The boy answered calmly.

"You're right I don't believe you." Clary sighed turning away to look back towards the kitchen.

"And that thing you saw me kill at the club, that was also a demon. A demon can take possession of any living creature. You can't trust anyone, even people you think you know." I finished trying to persuade Clary.

"Clary he's right. I don't know how but I know what he is saying is true." I said holding my head in both of my heads as I took in the destruction around me. All I wanted to do at this moment was break down and cry, to freak out but I knew I couldn't I had to stay strong for Clary.

"So why should we trust you?" Clary asked taking hold of my shaking hand to lead me out of her home and downstairs where we heard a door click shut.

"Well I did just save your life." He stated shrugging. We ran downstairs to Clary's neighbor, psychic and banged on her door hoping she would open up to us. The boy followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Eventually Dorthea opened the door glanced behind us and slammed the door shut in our faces. "Do you know what happened to my mom?" Clary called through the door, a moment later the door shot open and Dorthea popped out of her apartment. Instead of answering Clary she stared at the boy behind us. "Wait you can see him?" Clary asked.

"Of course she can she's a witch." The boy answered pushing his way in front of us. I had enough and pushed through dragging Clary with me into Dorthea's apartment.

"Damn it answer her already." I growled fighting off a migraine that was forming. The boy made a wise crack about downsizing from a gingerbread house and I sent him a glare as Clary again asked Dorthea about her mother.

"Sorry I have no idea." Dorthea finally answered as the boy looked around the apartment.

"She mentioned a name, Valentine." Clary spit out in a hurry. The boy stood up straight at the mention of that name and Dorthea look worried.

"You better leave." Dorthea warned and I glared at the woman. Clary eventually begged for the woman to tell her something and the woman looked at each of us as she made up her mind and shut her apartment door fully aware she wasn't going to be getting rid of us until she told us something. She went in search of something and returned a moment later. Slamming tarot cards on a table spreading them out. "Let's see what the cards have to say."

"This is crap and you know it." I snapped. Dorthea just ignored me and told Clary to sit.

"Run your hands over the cards." Dorthea instructed Clary as Clary herself rolled her eyes at this nonsense. Reluctantly Clary did as she was told noticing that her mom had painted the cards. She ran her hand over the cards only stopping when one of the tarot cards shot up to her hand. I just looked on in disbelief. "The Ace of Cups." The boy's attention was quickly drawn to the card.

"That's the Mortal Cup." The boy stated.

"What does that mean?" I asked as Clary asked a similar question.

"Ignore him." Dorthea smiled.

"It's a Mortal Instrument, one of the three holy objects of my people. What's it doing here?" he asked pointing to the card. He was getting worked up over a painted cup on card, why?

"What does this have to do with my mom?" Clary asked as everyone ignored the boy's question.

"Your mother was a Shadowhunter like him." Dorthea explained giving the boy a glare. All this did was confuse Clary and I more. "Your mother never told you?"

"All I know is that my mother is gone and I have no idea where to start looking for her." Clary stated looking between Dorthea and the boy, her anxiety rising again. Dorthea insisted on reading Clary, but honestly I thought it was a waste of time. Meanwhile the boy picked up the tarot card to inspect it.

"There's something blocking your mind. My guess is your mother hired someone very skilled to protect you." Dorthea explained leading us out of her home, we had outstayed our welcome and she was done with us.

"Protect me from what?" Clary asked.

"My guess from your memories." Dorthea answered.

"My memories, I don't remember anything she would want me to forget." I had to roll my eyes with how stupid Clary's comment was but considering the ordeal we went through I let it slide.

"Did you hear that?" I asked looking at the two. I heard it again a thump, it sounded like it was coming from Clary's apartment upstairs. One brief look from Clary to the boy and we were running back upstairs. My lungs were burning from all the running we had done today. At the entrance to Clary's apartment I noticed a ball roll across the floor as Clary grabbed a fire extinguisher from the hall. "Clary wait." I whispered as I wanted to make sure I had her back. Rounding the corner Clary didn't wait to see who was standing in her kitchen she just bashed them with the extinguisher until they screamed in pain. "Clary its Simon!" I shouted getting her attention to stop.

"Ow what the hell? What the hell happened here?" Simon asked rubbing the back of his neck. As Clary started to explain I looked for the boy to see if he would be able to show himself to Simon so that he wouldn't think we were crazy.

"So this boy that you can't see is going to help me find my mom." Clary finished before looking back and noticing the boy missing. "Great now I can't see him either."

"Jace Waylon demon hunter." The boy introduced himself coming out of Clary's mom's room. He must have been making sure the coast was clear.

"Ah Simon Lewis Key master. Are you the gate keeper?" Simon asked being a smart alec.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Jace said walking around my two best friends.

"You can see him now?" I asked thoroughly confused, Clary was speechless.

"Of course I can. What are you talking about?" Simon asked. My head was spinning this day could not get any worse.

"I need to sit down." I sighed getting dizzy where I stood. Jace picked something off the floor before he came over and checked on me.

"Are you alright?" He asked kneeling in front of me looking me in the face.

"Am I alright? Am I al-fucking-right! Of course not everything I know is being turned completely upside down." I said starting to hyperventilate. I needed to pull myself together I needed to be strong for Clary but damn it right now my adrenaline faded, I was shaking like a leaf and I was freaking out. That's normal right? Simon knelt down beside Jace and took both of my hands in his.

"Riles you need to breath, okay just calm down." Simon gently squeezed my hands getting my thoughts back on track. Jace turned his attention to Clary.

"Who's this?" I briefly heard Clary explain in was her dead father. Jace then turned to continue looking through the apartment looking for clues. Simon took this as his chance and stood up and talked to Clary asking a million questions.

"Where did you find this guy weird dyed blonde goth guy?'

"He found us." I answered from my spot on the ground.

"And for the record my hair is naturally blonde, check this." Jace said handing Clary her mom's phone to look through. This just sparked an argument between the two as Simon had not answered the phone when Clary's mom had desperately tried to reach him. I took that moment to check my phone and wondered why her mom hadn't tried to call me.

"Jace what are you looking at?" I asked and decided to finally stand up, I walked over and looked at the bottle. I smelt what was inside and was repulse by just the tiny drop left. Grabbing the attention of the arguing friends.

"Nothing good, do you have any idea where she could have gotten this?" Jace asked Clary seeing as it was her home.

"We have to find Luke."

It has started to rain by the time we started running to Luke's store, the sun had gone down which made for a chilly night. We rounded a corner and I noticed Luke's truck parked outside his store. Something wasn't right though the store was locked up tighter than a tick on dog, but there was no sign of Luke.

Clary and Jace went around the back to find another way in as Simon and I stood watch. I was getting antsy though something wasn't right I had a gut feeling about it. "Simon stay here." I ordered I as I ran back towards the way Clary and Jace had gone minutes ago.

I quietly made my through the basement of Luke's store horrified by the padded room I had found. Voices above alerted me to something being wrong, it sounded like they were torturing Luke. So with all my will power I crept as silently as I could until I came up behind Clary and Jace. Jace was holding this wand like thing with another rune to a bookshelf which basically disintegrated a circle through the books without a sound so that they could see what was going on. I carefully grabbed Clary's hand in one of our secret handshakes so that she would know it was me behind her.

Why were these guys looking for the cup?

"We have to go?" Jace said quietly but Clary stopped him.

"We have to save him, he's like family." Clary begged.

"You don't understand they work for Valentine, he's a dead man. There's nothing I can do." Jace sighed. All I could do was give him a pleading look, this was my Uncle's best friend. Jace quietly sighed again as he looked around for something that he could use against these men.

My attention was drawn back to the men torturing Luke as they offered to hand over Clary's mom in exchange for the cup, but what hurt were Luke's words because I couldn't tell if he meant them or if he was saying it to protect Clary. He called her brat and said he couldn't care less what happened to them. Clary gasped at the comment and I went to cover her mouth so that we wouldn't be caught but instead I knocked over an urn letting the men know exactly where we were. Luke looked shocked almost grief stricken that we had probably heard what he had just said.

Jace threw a bear trap and one of the men pulling him away from us. "Run!" he shouted.

"Clary, Riley listen!" Luke called out as he tried to free himself from his binds. Jace held off two thugs as I grabbed Clary and ran she eventually took the lead, directing me through the store. As we made it to the front entrance I noticed Simon talking to the police but they weren't the police.

"Oh god, he's a demon." I gasped as we ran out of the store, Clary shoved passed the one that Simon was talking to in vain.

"Run!" Clary screamed as the cop tried to grab her. I pulled him off her and was tossed the ground like a sack of potatoes. Just then Jace caught up and killed the demon before the one in the cop car started to get out. He killed that one too, before turning and pulling me to my feet as we all ran with our lives depending on it.

"You just killed those cops!" Simon shouted as we ran.

"They weren't cops." Jace stated and continued to run down the alley. Clary stumbled to the ground gasping for breath, I could tell she was on the verge of a breakdown. I was about to console her back to her feet but Jace beat me to it.

"You can't stay here they'll find you." Jace stated crouching down to her level.

"How could Luke have said he didn't care?" her question was pointed to anyone who could give her a reasonable answer and at the moment she needed only one answer to get her back on her feet. Clary started to ramble through her memories of Luke.

"Look maybe those memories aren't real, do you remember what I told you? You can't trust anyone." It was harsh but it seemed to have the proper effect on her as her breathing became regular again. Well until she freaked about finding her mother again, but Jace grabbed her by the shoulders to get her to focus on him. "Look we'll figure this out but not here, we have to get you to a safe place. I am a Shadowhunter Clary and I will protect you with my life." Finished pulling Clary up to her feet

We made our way to the subway and let Jace lead us to this safe place of his. Simon kept insisting that they were real cops that Jace had killed even with me assuring him that they were dare I say it demons. I noticed Clary kept rubbing her arm but I just assumed it was because we were soaked and cold. I wish I paid more attention.

Once we reached out stop Jace led us to what looked like an old cathedral, to Simon's eye it looked like a dump but to Clary, Jace and I it was a grand beautiful building. Jace used his wand thing to unlock the door and once inside I watched as the door locked itself. He wasn't kidding when he said this would be a safe place.

Suddenly Clary started to fall to the floor and Simon caught her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Totally got caught up in trying to get chapters up that I do not own anything aside from Riley and any plot twists you notice. All original work belongs to Cassandra Clare. Also I know Alec is gay and I have no issues with this, I just really like the actor that play him in the movie and since I am mainly taking this from the movie I have not quite figured out how to pair him with my original character. Thank you for reading.

Chapter Four:

Suddenly Clary started to fall to the floor and Simon caught her. "Hey, whoa…." Simon wasn't able to get his full sentence out as he lay Clary out on the floor. Jace and I at her side in a heartbeat, I briefly noticed the arrival of another Shadowhunter.

"What the hell is going on?" he questioned running down the stairs as Jace notice a small tear on Clary's jacket. I drew my attention back to Clary as Jace ripped the sleeve open revealing what looked like a bite would. Could it have been from the demon at Clary's apartment? "What are they doing here?" the other Shadowhunter demanded stopping beside me. It was then that I had recognized him as the blue eyed boy from before.

"What is that?" I asked frantically.

"It's a demon bite." Jace answered looking to his comrade.

"Clary… Jace help her." Simon requested urgently. I looked to Jace as he shared a look with blue eyes.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I started to ask, "Use that magic wand thing of yours and use a rune or something." I explained worried that waiting a moment longer would cost Clary. How I knew in my mind that, that wand thing of his with a rune would save her I don't know. I just knew it would. Jace and blue eyes looked at me confused but in the end Jace pulled out the mentioned item and blue eyes held down Clary's arm as he drew a rune on her skin burning it into her flesh.

The pain or venom having been too much for her Clary passed out. "Get her to the infirmary, and take him with you." Blue eyes ordered and indicated Jace take Simon with him as Jace swiftly picked up Clary and rushed off somewhere into the institute. Shaking I slowly got to my feet attempting to follow when blue eyes stopped. "You! How did you know to use a rune on your friend?" he asked backing me up against a wall. I had to admit this boy was more intimidating than Jace.

"You, why were you following me earlier?" I asked completely ignoring his question. "You were at Java Jones before Jace showed up, who are you?" I asked rambling through my words.

"Answer me first and I will think of answering you." He growled pointing in my face, I didn't put it past him to start strangling me at any moment and with Jace and Simon gone I figured it would be best to answer him even if I knew he would like my answer.

"I don't know, things keep emerging in my head like memories being dug up. Your friend Jace said she wasn't a mundane I thought it was the only way to save her." I stated quivering, I knew I was reaching my limit. I was starting to get dizzy as my thoughts dance around my head. I should have paid more attention to Clary, I should have known something was wrong. I was struggling to figure out how I knew what I knew.

"After you saw us at the club I thought maybe you were a Mundane with sight." The boy answered pulling my attention. "I still haven't determined if that is true, especially now that the rune worked on your friend." He stated.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked confused as blue eyes took a few steps back giving us space in between us.

"Runes are too power for Mundanes, they don't survive the process." He explained, his voice still held distrust but the hostility was gone.

"You mean it could have killed her?" I asked freaking out. I had just unknowingly suggested something that could have potentially killed my friend. He nodded as he noticed my anxiety rise and my breathing pick up.

"But it didn't which means she has Shadowhunter blood in her. What's your name?" he asked looking me square in the eyes as if he was reading my soul.

"Riley." I answered as I leaned back against the wall and slid to the floor.

"Riley…" he stopped testing the sound of my name on his tongue before he kneeled in front of me. "You should rest, I'll take you to the others but know I will be requesting you meet with Hodge." I nodded as he offered a hand to help me and led me away.

The boy who had still hadn't given me his name led me to find Simon watching over Clary who was asleep peacefully on the infirmary bed, Jace didn't stand too far off keeping a watchful eye. Blue eyes turned to leave but I stopped him.

"Thank you…."I was hoping he would give me his name but he only nodded before walking off. Walking further into the room I took a seat on the bed next to Clary. I was exhausted that was no lie but I wanted to make sure that my friend was alright before I could even think of resting as the boy had suggested.

Maybe ten minutes passed before Clary started to stir and her eyes started to flutter open. "Hey look she's waking up." Simon stated cheerfully before looking back at Jace then at me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I bit back my 'no duh' comment and could tell that Jace was thinking the same thing.

Once Clary came completely to she tried to sit up but winced hissing as she looked at her arm where the demon bite had been and noticing the healing burn of the rune that once completely healed I assumed would look black the markings on the Shadowhunters. "I pass out and you guys tattoo me?" she asked, "I thought that only happened in Vegas." I smiled at her humor.

"It's not a tattoo." Jace stated as Simon cut him off.

"It's a Rune." Simone said ranting off all the different uses they had for them. Jace looked annoyed and I could understand why, Simon had only just learned about these things and he could easily get something wrong. My attention was drawn back to Simon as he said his next sentence, "Even if you're hungry…" but both Jace and I interrupted him at the same time.

"No." Simon looked at both us confused. Jace seemed even more confused with me having agreed with him to stop Simon. Jace went on to explain to Clary what blue eyes had told me earlier.

My head was pounding so I took the chance to lay back on the bed I was sitting on only now noticing that sun was coming up, Clary had been out longer than I had thought. Soon after my head hit the pillow my exhaustion took over and I found myself asleep. I faintly heard the commotion of the room, I never could deeply sleep. I heard a woman walk in stating for Clary to try on what I assumed were clothes. "These are for her when she wakes." I heard her say as I felt something drop on the bed close to my feet, but after that the odd thing was I found myself getting pulled into a deeper sleep as if nothing could wake or concern me. Their voice mumbled into nothing and then it was just black.

Alec's POV

Hours later Hodge sent me to collect the girl that was inflicted with the demon bite so that he could talk to her alone in the library, so I made my way to the infirmary hoping that I would have to be left alone with the Mundane.

The first thing I noticed when I entered the infirmary was that my sister was there with clean clothes for the girls, the second was the Riley was laying fast asleep on a bed. I faintly wondered when she finally allowed herself to rest as she took me as the type that would put others before herself.

"Hodge is ready for the redhead, he wants to see her alone in the library." I stated making my presence known.

"Who's Hodge?" the girl asked as my sister handed a wet cloth to clean her face off.

"He's in charge of the Institute." I answered and spared another glance at Riley.

"Alright let's go." She stated defeated and then looked at her sleeping friend.

"Should we wake Riley?" the Mundane asked.

"No let her be, she just fell asleep." The redhead answered. I looked to my sister hoping she knew I did not want to be around the Mundane.

"Simon why don't you come with me while Clary is with Hodge." Isabelle suggested leading the Mundane out.

"I'll come back for Riley after you're done with Hodge." I stated as Jace and I led the way out of the infirmary with Clary now that I knew what her name was. As we were walking Jace explained how thousands of Shadowhunters used to seek asylum here but we were all that was left being a dying breed and all. He stopped at a picture of Raziel.

"Either you're born of a Shadowhunter or you drink from the Mortal Cup to be Shadowhunter." Jace explained casting a soft glance at the girl. Jealousy burned at my insides as I had long for such a look from Jace. This girl had somehow stolen his heart and they had only just met. I scowled at the girl before following after Jace leaving Clary to look at the painting by herself.

I stopped at the door, "Are you coming?" I asked waiting for her to catch up and as she did I couldn't help but let out a snide comment. "Pretty far from Brooklyn isn't it? Stay away from Jace." I continued on as we rounded a corner and Jace opened the door to the library. He gave Clary some words of encouragement before ushering her into the room. What was it about this girl that captivated Jace so.

We stood at the top of stairs as we watched the girl descend into the heart of the Library looking at things as she went.

"Don't you think it's a bit risky inviting a complete stranger into the heart of the Institute?" I asked Jace when Clary was finally out of earshot.

"No, I think we can trust her." Jace answered turning his gaze to me.

"And what of her Mundane friend?" I asked again.

"Ah that was impulsive." He asked with a cheeky little grin.

"When your impulsive things end badly." I stated turning to leave, after all Hodge did say he wanted to speak to her alone.

"You didn't mention her other friend, do you trust her Alec?" Jace asked bringing my attention back into the room. "I saw you yesterday, you were following her."

"She's a mystery I am determined to figure out." I answered glancing back one final time at the girl and noticed she was staring at Jace. What aggravated me the most was that he was smiling at her. "Just be careful, the rune to fix a broken heart is the most painful one."

"They'll be out of here tomorrow. I promise." Jace stated and we both turned to leave. I doubted they would be gone tomorrow but I left it at that.

Looking at the time I decided that I should go retrieve the other girl as I knew the Silent Brothers would be ready for Clary at any moment to try and get past whatever mental block was put on her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Black; that was what I saw everything was consumed in black. Where was I? "You don't need to be afraid." I spun around trying to find where the voice had come from but again everything was black.

"Who are you?" I called out.

"It matters not, everything you know is not what it seems. Trust the Shadowhunters they will find a way to explaining who you are." The voice stated echoing through rolling darkness.

"They don't even know who I am. How can they explain anything?" I asked. Maybe I was dreaming maybe I just needed to wake up.

"They may not know you now, but they most certainly know of you." I was confused. Just then the world around me began to shake and soon a blinding bright light engulfed the darkness.

My eyes shot open and I was greeted by the sight of beautiful blue eyes. I looked around and noticed I was in the infirmary. So I was dreaming, and the shaking was a result of blue eyes trying to wake me. I rubbed my hand over my face before looking back at the boy who sat perched on the side of the bed I laid in. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Jace took Clary to see the Silent Brothers and your Mundane friend is with my sister." He answered.

"His name is Simon, please stop calling him Mundane and what are the Silent Brothers?" I asked hoping he would listen to my request and stop insulting my friend.

"The Silent Brother's will try to unblock Clary's mind so she can get her memories back." He answered. "My sister brought you clothes while you were asleep you should change, Hodge is ready for you." Blue eyes nodded to the clothes at the foot of the bed before going to wait outside the door to give me privacy.

Whoever blue eyes sister was she had an awesome taste in fashion. I pulled on a pair of distressed black skinny jeans and black tank top that hung little loose at the top, she must be busty. After replacing my combat boots back on my feet and pulling on a leather jacket with zipped pockets almost covering the thing I made my way to meet up with the boy in the hall.

"You ready Blue eyes?" I asked opening the door, the boy in question was a little taken off guard.

"Blue eyes?" he asked confused.

"Well yeah I have to call you something since you refuse to tell me your name last night." I stated catching my reflexing in the mirror, I still had grime covering my face and hair. "And since you have intense blue eyes, I just dubbed you that." I finished turning my attention back to the boy.

"I see. It's Alec." He finally admitted his name.

"Well it's nice to meet you Alec." He cocked his head to the side like I was crazy or something. I guess he wasn't expecting me to be polite after all of our encounters. I couldn't help the quote that came to mind at that thought, 'Manners make'th man.'

"Come on we shouldn't keep Hodge waiting." Alec ordered and I followed after the boy taking in the sights of the Institute. The paintings, the architect it was all fascinating. It was a silent walk as we made it to the library quickly to where I found a man with markings peaking up his neck looking over a book.

"Ah thank you Alec, please do come in." the man I assumed was Hodge indicated for me to come further into the large room. I was astonished by its beauty and all of the books and art that was present. In cases lay weapons which I assumed from the original Shadowhunters. I gave one last look to Alec as he closed the door and left me alone with this man, I noted the curiosity that took over his features. Should I have been worried about being alone with this man? "Please Miss have a seat." Hodge motioned to the seat across from him.

Slowly I took the offered seat and silently looked at the man, so he was in charge of the Institute. Then I thought back to my dream and the things the voice had said. "Do you know me?" I asked quietly. Hodge looked perplexed for a moment.

"What is your name Miss?" so I took his question to mean he did not me. I don't know why but I felt slightly let down.

"Riley, Riley McCauley." I answered looking to see if Hodge had a reaction that was noteworthy.

"And your parents, what can you tell me about them?" I was confused to say the least, my name had sparked something in his eyes but his questions made no sense could he possible think I was a Shadowhunter?

"I don't remember much about them, they died when I was really young. My Uncle raised me." I stated as I watched his eyebrow quirk just the slightest. Maybe my dream was right maybe they did know something about me but what did the voice mean by they know of me?

"Does your Uncle have a name? I know this all must be confusing but unlike your friend Clary I couldn't find much on you." Hodge asked this time with a little explanation into what he was thinking.

"Find much? Have you been spying on us?" I asked a little on edge.

"Spying no, but since the incident was reported to me from the club I have been doing a little research." Hodge pushed the book he had been looking at towards me and I notice the page held a picture with Clary's mom, Luke and some other man. "You see Clary's mother was one of the best Shadowhunters we have ever had." Hodge explained. "This was proof enough of the reason Clary was able to see Jace and the others, she is a Shadowhunter born. You however I cannot find anything about in our records, perhaps you just have the sight." I cringed at that statement Alec had mentioned it last night.

"What is the sight?" I asked flipping the page and finding another picture this time with the strange man was replace by a couple. They looked familiar, the quizzical look on my face must hinted to something as Hodge looked across to see what had pulled my attention.

"Some Mundane's have the ability to see past the runes, they can see demons and downworlder's." He explained. "But if it was just the sight that you possessed you wouldn't have known about the runes or that it could save Clary. "Do you know them?" Hodge pulling my attention off the page.

"They look familiar." I said quietly as I flipped the page where another picture was held this time my Uncle was present in the picture. "That's my Uncle!" I exclaimed my breath catching in my chest. "What is he doing in your book dressed as one of you?" I asked standing from my seat trying to put as much space between me and that man.

An image of the couple flashed through my mind, they were dressed in normal clothes watching over me and then my Uncle joined them. My parents!

"Your Uncle is Alaric?" Hodge asked staying where he was attempting to not frighten me anymore than I already was.

"Yes… the couple they were my parents I think." I said calming down a little.

"The Wormwood's didn't have any children." Hodge stated quietly almost as if he was talking to himself. "Alaric was certainly not related to them…" Hodge's thought was cut off as there was an abrupt banging on the library door. "Enter."

"Sorry to interrupt but Jace and the girl are back." The girl from the club stated, I noticed standing behind her Simon tried to blend in with the shadows. So she must be Alec's sister.

"Thank you Isabelle, we will only be a moment more." Hodge politely addressed the young woman who nodded and closed the door after leaving. "Riley, I don't know what was told to you but the couple in that picture… they had no children. They were killed on an assignment years ago…" even though I knew he had more to explain I cut him off anyway.

"What was the assignment?" I asked even though in the back of my mind I had a feeling I knew what it was.

"I am not sure, I was not in charge of the Institute back then." I nodded, tears started to form in my eyes.

"What about my Uncle, he's a Shadowhunter?" I asked looking to my feet. Hodge took a deep breath before sighing.

"He was… before he was turned. I don't know your relation to him but I have something to go on now. I promise you I will find out." I looked up at Hodge at the word turned.

"What do you mean turned?" I asked inching closer to the door, if I had to I would run.

"He was turned by a werewolf." Hodge answered. I looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"There are no such things." I stated making a run up the stairs only to be stopped by Hodge's voice.

"All those stories that were told to you as a little girl of monsters and nightmares, legends whispered around campfires. They are all true." I stood frozen before the library door as I took in Hodge's words, finally I built up the nerves to flee the room and away from the man who had just shaken my world. I picked a random direction and took off running down the hallway.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going until I ran into somebody knocking us both to the floor. I looked up to see Clary standing in the adjacent hall and found my gaze falling to meet the body of Jace that I had knocked down. "Where's the fire?" he grown and I help the boy up.

"I'm sorry I just… I just had to get away." I gasped out.

"What's wrong Riles?" Clary asked taking my hands in her own.

"I'm just confused, I don't know what to believe anymore. The things that man said I don't even know who I am anymore." I stammered out, I was completely freaking out it was going to do no one any good.

"Calm down, what did who say?" Clary asked leading me back through the hall Jace and her were just coming from which lead to a common lounge.

"Hodge… he said my parents weren't my parents." I answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"Hodge… he said my parents weren't my parents." I answered as Clary sat me down on one of the couches. "He doesn't even think that Alaric is my Uncle." I added as another thought came to mind. "He said my Uncle is a werewolf." I managed to stumble the words out. Clary for a moment looked at Jace.

"Is it true?" she asked him. Jace looked at his feet before answering and I knew that his answer would be disappointing.

"I don't know. After we find your mum I'll you guys find out." He stated with a sigh. That's right Clary's mom was still missing and me acting childish right now was not going to help.

"That's right you went to the … the… the" I tried to remember who the people were she went to try and get her memories back, "The Silent Brothers, were they able to help?" I asked as Clary developed a nervous look.

"The block is too powerful, I have to talk to the warlock who placed it on me in the first place." She answered.

"So what are we waiting for lets go." I said standing up my demeanor doing a complete one eighty.

"He's having a party tonight and Jace was taking me to Isabelle to borrow something to wear. Apparently he won't talk to me if I look like a Mundane." Clary said throwing me for a loop. I was really starting to loathe that term.

"Come on I'll show you both to Isabelle's room." Jace said taking charge of the moment and leading us through the maze of halls that was the Institute.

Clary was currently in Isabelle's bathroom complaining about the dress Isabelle had loaned her. I was looking through her clothes looking for something appropriate for me. I fought the urge to ask to wear the white dress she had worn at the club, but then I remember what she had done in the dress and that thought quickly disappeared.

I settle on a pair of skin tight leather pants that were surprisingly flexible and a strapless dark shimmery emerald green crop top showing off my midriff. The green was so dark that in certain lights it looked almost black. I couldn't but think that if I was a Shadowhunter, was that the reason I preferred dark clothing?

"So who is this warlock we are going to see?" I asked as I looked through Isabelle collection of leather jackets. This girl owned a lot of leather.

"Magnus Bane…" Isabelle started.

"The High warlock of Brooklyn." I finished even surprising myself for knowing that. I slowly looked up and turned to Isabelle.

"Do you know him?" she asked shocked. I blinked a few times trying to think if I really did know him or if this was one those things that have been popping into my head recently that I couldn't explain.

"I… I don't think so." I stuttered.

"You are a curious thing." I tilted my head to look at Isabelle as she went through her jewelry. "Here where this." She handed me chocker that had an odd pendant on it. It was a green cat's eye that looked to be surround by snakes. It was different but I noticed it went well the top I was wearing. "You don't have bad taste in style." She comment as she took in my look. "Here." She expertly reached into her pile of leather jacket pulling out a slim fitted black one that had a hood.

"Isabelle, I don't know why I know the things I do. They just cross my mind." Out of all the Shadowhunters here I found I had the easiest time talking with her, like she wasn't judging me or trying to figure me out.

"Perhaps you have a mental block too." She sighed looking towards the bathroom, Clary was taking too long. She noticed I had sat down to pull my combat boots back on. "You can't wear those, you'll ruin your look." Isabelle stated walking to her closet and pulling out a pair of thigh high stiletto heeled boots.

"Oh no, I can't wear those." I said holding my hands up in protest.

"Why not?" was she really going to start a debate on this?

"I have bad coordination in heels, I'll end up breaking something." I answered I continued to lace up my own boots.

"I guess that is a good enough reason." She sighed as Clary walked out of the bathroom looking, for a better word hot.

"I can't pull this off." Clary complained one last time.

"Well actually with the right shoes…" Isabelle started but Clary quickly interrupted her.

"No I mean this dress it's so tight it's like a second skin." Clary said tugging the dress down so that it sat lower on her thighs. "Don't you have anything else?" she asked looking through the pile of clothes that I had just finished looking through.

"If you go out looking like you Mundane self, we won't get within a hundred feet of Magnus Bane." Isabelle criticized. "Now stop complaining and come here." She pulled Clary in front of her standing mirror and started to twist and pull Clary's hair up into a mild curly updo. I was kind of jealous of how fabulous these two women were.

"That guy Alec doesn't like me very much." I heard Clary state to Isabelle she must not have known they were siblings.

"That guy Alec is my brother." Clary instantly had that look of insert foot in mouth now before she continued with her conversation as I found a pair of fingerless leather gloves on Isabelle's bed that I decided I wanted to wear.

"Does Jace know how Alec feels about him?" I looked up shocked that Clary would be bold enough to bring up the boys sexual orientation to his sister. I had to admit to myself that I had noticed it too.

"Is it that obvious?" Isabelle asked. I was shocked she hadn't yelled at Clary but instead continued to talk as if the three of us had been friends for a long time.

"It's really not that big of a deal." I stated combing out my straight brown hair till it came to the middle of my back. I would probably need to get it cut soon so that it would get in the way.

"It isn't to me either, but it is to the clave. I don't make the rules." Isabelle said quietly as she finished Clary's hair. "There, you look pretty." Isabelle complimented as I quickly applied some eyeliner and mascara. I took in my appearance and couldn't help but wonder what I would look like marked with runes like Isabelle. I glanced at Clary and smirked.

"Now do you believe that you would totally look kick ass in my clothes?" I joked, Clary stuck her tongue out at me before she finished getting ready.

As we were heading out the door Clary asked, "How is me dressing like a hooker going to help to find my mom?"

"Easy now those are my clothes." Isabelle warned.

"You don't look like a hooker." I said calmly as I noticed Jace and Simon waiting for us in the hall. For a brief moment I noticed Simon checking Isabelle out. I wondered if he had the hots for her, but then his attention was captivated by Clary.

"Don't she look great Alec?" Isabelle asked as her brother came from down the hall. I didn't even have the chance to take in how hot he looked in his outfit before he opened his mouth with an insult to Clary.

"She looks like someone whose phone number should be on a bathroom wall." Alec commented and tried to walk past us without even stopping, it pissed me off.

"Hey!" I said grabbing his wrist and turning him around before closing the distance between us I pointed in in face. "You can't talk to her like that." I snapped, my face a complete look of disgust for the man. Alec just looked me up and down before slightly pushing me away.

"You're not much better." He hissed and turned to leave. Isabelle sighed before following after her brother, I turned back to my friends to notice that Jace and Clary were staring at each other. Oh yeah these two were definitely crushing on each other. Poor Simon looked so out of place.

"I think you look great." Jace said and turned to follow the others, with my friends and I following after.

It took us practically no time to make it Magnus Bane's establishment as we crossed the final street we walked up to a round Asian looking door. "Wait, I've been here." Clary spoke up looking at the door confused. Jace continued up to the door and knocked, pulling out his stele as the man behind the door opened the peep hole. Using his stele I noticed Jace draw a rune for binding in front of the man's face before reaching through the peep hole to open the door. I wondered if I had seen all the runes would I know what they were used for.

We walked around the man I made sure I was careful not to touch him, for fear that I would break the spell the rune had on him.

Inside I took in the people enjoying themselves talking and dancing with one another, drinking odd sorts of beverages. One word came to mind when I looked at them all, Downworlders, not a single human was among them.

Clary moved to journey further into the party when Jace stopped pulling her hair down. That sly dog he totally was into her. Simon just rolled his eyes at the two, I was pretty sure that at the end of all this Simon was going to be heart broken. I knew he like Clary but the feeling was mutual.

Alec and Isabelle walked off ahead, I hung back trying to keep everyone in view. I noticed a few suspicious looking characters hanging back towards a wall that were eyeing Simon as if he was food. I wondered what they were. My attention was quickly pulled back ahead as I heard someone calling out over all the guest. A man had walked out of a private room only wearing his shirt jacket and underwear, my only thought to this was 'Dude put some pants on.'

"Well, well, well look at here. I don't remember inviting any child of the Nephilim." The man stopped just in front of our group. Jace gave him a knowing look, so this was Bane.

"Magnus Bane we need to talk." Jace said cutting right to the point.

"You know I don't like you guys, but I'll let you stay but only because of the hot one." Bane stated and both Jace and Isabelle said thanks. I had to hold a laugh because he wasn't even looking at them, Bane had his eyes set on one in particular, Blue Eyes. On another note did Jace really think that highly of himself? Awkward. "What? I meant him. The one with the blue eyes." Bane said pointing at Alec and everyone turned their attention on the mentioned boy. His expression was priceless, he was almost flustered, he did a sort of small laugh before looking away. I guess Alec wasn't use to the male party finding him attractive. "And because of Clary." Bane finished pulling our attention back to him.

"Wait how do you know her?" I asked stepping forward. Bane stood there for a moment staring like he was reading me. Did he know something about me too?

"Come with me," Bane stated guiding Clary off to a private room but stopped and looked back at me, "Both of you, Riley." I swallowed a gasp as he said my name, I quickly looked around at the group of Shadowhunters and Simon before following after Bane and Clary.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

We entered into a room that had a swinging chair. There were candles and inscents everywhere, I noticed in a corner stacks of Clary's mom's paintings but I didn't mention them she would find them eventually and at the moment seeing them gave me the feeling that we could trust Bane.

"Where's your mother?" Bane asked as we were finally alone. For the moment his attention was solely on Clary and if that meant finding her mom I was alright with that.

"She's missing." Clary answered.

"That explains it." Bane said walking further into the room and taking a swig from some drink. "Every year she brought you here, she never missed an appointment." I leaned up against a wall near the door so that I could still see the others while listening to Bane. "Not every spell turns out as perfect as the one I did on you." He stated pointing at Clary. "As soon as you started drawing the Angelic Rune it was a sign, a sign that your memories were surfacing. I built it into your mind so that she knew when to bring you back. What you saw of the shadow world you would forget." Bane continued to explain. "As you grew older you needed my treatment more frequently, she knew she had to tell you one day but until she knew you were ready she wanted to keep the block on your mind. It was exactly how she wanted it." Bane finished taking a seat on the swinging chair. "It will wear off over time, it's already starting to otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"I need to remember, my mom doesn't have time. Please there must be something you can do?" Clary was practically begging. Bane looked like he was trying to think of a way but he ended up shaking his head no. That was when she noticed her mom's paintings. "You're the one who's been buying all my mom's paintings? Why did you buy all of them?"

"I knew she needed the money." He answered standing to look at the paintings with Clary.

"You even have the one of my dad." Clary said admiring the painting.

"That's not your dad…" Bane went on to explain how Clary hadn't even knew the guy but ended up using him as a cover. Upset Clary started to walk away towards me, probably so that we could leave. "Everything she did, she did it to protect you." Bane insisted as he came to a stop in front of both of us. Clary was obviously down with the conversation.

"What about Riley? Why did you call her in here?" Clary asked changing the topic. Bane look stunned for a moment before walking back over to the swing.

"What are you doing here Riley?" Bane asked confusing me senseless.

"What do you mean? You told me to follow you." Before I get out my next question Bane interrupted.

"Not here as in this room, here as with the Shadowhunters? As far as I know you shouldn't have knowledge of the shadow world." If I wasn't confused earlier I was now.

"What do you mean?" I demanded moving to stand in front of the warlock.

"You mean the clave hasn't told you?" Bane asked intrigued.

"Told me what? All of you people are making no sense." I wanted to scream I was so frustrated. "That my parents weren't my parents?"

"Your so called parents were supposed to protect you, keep you hidden. It was there mission, but somehow demons had found out. They were able to leave you with a trusted friend before they were killed." Bane stated, I stepped back. Alaric wasn't my Uncle.

"Do you know who my real parents were?" I asked as a tear slid down my face.

"One was a Mundane, the other I'm not sure but your real mother died giving birth to you. Your father was killed, demons want you badly Riley. It's why the Shadowhunters risked so much to keep you safe." Bane answered.

"If they were Mundane's how can I see what I see?" I asked choking back tears forcing myself to be strong.

"You are of Shadowhunter blood that is for sure." Bane answered as Jace ran in exclaiming Simon was taken by vampires. Clary and I rushed to follow Jace. But Bane stopped us. "Just remember Clary it was Shadowhunters your mother was hiding from." He then turned to me, "Come back once you save your friend maybe I can tell you more."

As we rushed from Bane's home back to the busy streets on New York, I tried to keep up with Shadowhunters. Jace and Alec were arguing about something but my mind was still reeling with the information that Bane had just given me. I vaguely noticed we had made our way to the closest church.

"Jace we can't break into a vampire's lair, we never learned." Alec stated as Jace climbed a few steps to reach the door of the church.

"Don't start again." Jace warned.

"Jace! You know the rules." Alec explained more sternly.

"Guys what are we doing here?" I asked looking around hoping no one noticed we were breaking into a church.

"We need to find Simon!" Clary added. I noticed that Jace placed his stele into a slot on the door. It fit perfectly as if it was meant to go there like a key.

"We know where he is, we just need to pick up a few things." Alec stated as Jace opened the heavy wooden church door. The three hunters rushed to the alter looking around on the floor for something as Clary and I tried to keep up.

"What is this some kind of deal you have with the church?" I asked as Clary looked around what seemed to be just a normal church.

Jace started to explain that demons were all over the world and that no particular religion was free of them so they made a pact and underneath every alter of any religious building of worship housed a weapon store. Which as soon as he finished explaining found a slot in the floor that just like the front door perfectly fit his stele. Jace smirked as he opened the ancient looking wooden chest that lay under a hidden door. Jace and Isabelle pulled out the first layer of weapons as Clary stared on in disbelief.

"So what do you believe in?" she asked as the three grabbed multiple weapons to place in various holsters on their persons.

"I believe in myself, I know it is my job to kill demons I don't have to believe in anything else." Jace answered passing certain weapons to Isabelle and taking one from Alec.

"What about the angel Raziel?" I asked feeling drawn to the particular angel.

"Make's for a nice story doesn't it." Alec snorted as he placed another weapon on his person. He really did have an attitude problem. I noticed at the bottom of the chest a bow and a quiver of arrows I quickly reached for it. If I was going to march into horde of vampires I wanted a weapon and one I knew how to use. "What do you think you are doing?" Alec asked grabbing at my wrist.

"What does it look like I am doing? I'm arming myself." I all but growled yanking my wrist out of his grasp.

"Do you even know how to use it?" he asked, "Or do you just want pretend you are Katniss in some stupid little girl fantasy?" did Alec really just compare me to Katniss? In my opinion she was the worst female archer idol a person could have, also don't tell me Alec has read the Hunger Games. I coldly glared at Alec before stringing the bow.

"Why don't we find out?" I threatened reaching for an arrow. Clary put a gentle hand on my wrist stopping me from knocking an arrow.

"I would trust her on this one, she's ranked high on our school's archery team." Clary explained diffusing the situation. I stood and place the quiver on my back making sure it sat right for me to reach the arrows. To calm my temper I decided to ignore Alec who I noticed would cast side glances at me every once in a while.

Silently I watched as Alec handed Jace some sort of gun, he took it before handing it to Clary and showing her how to use it. I had to admit it was kind of cool. Once the three hunters were equipped with what they thought were enough weapons they replaced the chest and alter to the way it had been before we had arrived. We quickly made our way back to the streets at a run. How Clary and Isabel were able to run in those heeled boots was beyond me.

We made it to an old abandon hotel, where Isabelle made quick work of prying open an old side entrance. Clary was looking at something before she spoke, "Hotel Death?"

"You can't say they don't have a sense of humor." Jace with a smirk. Isabelle was the first to run in followed by Clary and I. I was vaguely aware that Alec had stopped Jace at the door and faintly heard Alec ask Jace a not so surprising question.

"What is it about her?" I didn't stop to hear Jace's answer I continued to follow the two girls ahead of me. A few moments later and the boys had caught up.

This place was disgusting pipes having rusted out with age and misuse were leaking everywhere, mold and decay could be smelt with every step we took. I had hoped we could find Simon quickly and get out of this nightmare. Horrible sounds were heard from above and I swear I heard scurrying from the ceilings. I had to dare myself not to look up. Along our path ascending the stairs we found fresh blood on the floor and Simon's shirt. I swallowed the lump on fear in my throat as I drew an arrow and pulled it to the ready.

Clary attempted to head further up the stairs first but Jace stopped her, her gasp to me she was on edge. We all were but when it came to the hunters their training seem to steal away and notion that they were at unease. With Jace leading the way we continued on our way, every sound making my skin crawl with anticipation. I noticed Alec was placing glowing stones every so many steps lighting a trail for us to use when the time came to flee.

Suddenly we heard a strangled sound and rattling of chains. I couldn't help but hold my breath as Jace peered through a hole in a wall. "He's up here." He informed us as Clary rushed to see for herself.

"We should hurry." I stated rushing further upstairs. The sight that greeting me was a horrible one. Simon was hanging from chains, one wrong move getting him down and he would fall multiple floors to his death, if he wasn't dead already. "Be careful a lot of the floor has rotted away." I warned as I relaxed my bow to put away the arrow, sliding the bow over my shoulder so that I had both hands to help with freeing Simon.

"Give me a hand." Alec indicated to Jace as they picked up a wider than average piece of plywood to place under Simon so we could get to him. Before anyone could stop her Clary was walking across the wood to get to Simon. With every creak I thought for sure the wood would snap and I would lose both of my best friends.

"He's alive!" I heard Clary exclaim and a new hope bloomed in my chest. She untangle the chain from around his neck and his head shot up as he cough, he had brought too much oxygen back to his lungs too quickly.

"They don't want me, they want you. They want the cup." Simon's ragged voice gasped out as they were able to get him free from the chains. Once he was back on what was left of the solid ground we were alert to movement above us as rapid scurrying caused minor debris to fall from the holes in the ceiling.

Jace pulled Simon up to his feet and supported him as Clary rushed to put those damn boots back on, but I couldn't blame her. This was one place I did not want to bare foot in.

Rushing back down the stairs Jace eventually passed Simon off to Clary so that he could draw him weapon. I took that as a sign that confrontation was inevitable. Following the glowing stones on the floor I drew my arrow again and held it ready, I would prove I was capable of this. A few steps further and we were forced to stop as multiple vampires blocked our exit. Clary let out a slight scream as two new vampire landed in front of us. We turned to run back the way we had come but more vampires blocked our path.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Either way we tried the vampires had us surrounded blocking any chance we had of escaping. Thinking quickly on his feet Alec called for us to duck into a by the looks of it what use to be the hotel's banquet room.

Jace urged Clary further into the room to put as much space between her and the vampires. The three hunters took fighting stances as the vampires filed into the room bloodlust shown on their faces. I took a stance in front of Clary since she was the most vulnerable one, she was still holding the majority of Simon's weight attempting to keep him on his feet. A clatter behind us and Clary and I gasped as more vampires surrounded us.

"Jace!" Clary gasped out grabbing the attention of the hunters. Things did not look well for us.

The hunters and I circled around Clary and Simon anxiously awaiting who would strike first. The horde of vampires let out this horrid animalistic growl as they charged, the hunters springing to life in their deadly dance. I let loose my arrow at a fast approaching vampire and quickly knocked another.

Jace and Alec were so in sync their strikes almost matching as they cut down vampire after vampire. Shooting another arrow, I grab two this time glad that I had some trick shot experience and aimed at two vampires that were heading towards Isabelle. Not that she needed my help, her work with her whip was beautiful.

"Clary try to take cover." I shouted over the commotion. As I went grab another arrow I was caught off guard, having no time to knock and shoot the bow I decided on the next best thing as the vampire grabbed ahold of my arm holding the bow I whirled around arrow in hand and stabbed the foul creature in the heart. Pulling the arrow out I turned and knocked my bow taking aim at another vampire only to notice Alec grabbed from behind his neck wrenched to the side as the vampire went for his neck. Releasing my arrow it hit its mark killing the vampire as Alec was released I noticed him look in my direction with a quick nod.

Two vampires were closing in on Clary and Simon, Jace slid between them stabbing them both dead. Clary screamed for him to look behind him as another vampire charged him. He was able to deflect him as he flipped on the table, I so had to admit that move was awesome. As another vampire charged him Jace knock it to the table stabbing it. A scream rang out from under the table and Jace's head snapped up so quick his eyes wide with fear. Dear God don't let him have stabbed through Clary or Simon as well.

I quickly ran to look under the table as Jace's head followed pursuit, I let out a sigh of relief they were both alright. I indicated with my head for Clary and Simon to move before I was suddenly pulled backwards by my hair and dragged across the floor. "Jace! Toss me a dagger!" I screamed as the creature attempted to pull me to my feet my struggling giving Jace the time he needed. Jace seeing what was happening quickly threw me one of his spare daggers which not having particular training in that department I caught the down side I caught it by the blade as I felt whatever metal it was made out of bite into my skin.

Just as I was about to sink the dagger into the gut of the vampire another dagger flew out of nowhere embedding itself into the skull of the vampire. I gasped as I saw Alec a few feet away his arm still outstretched from the throw. I guess we're even now. If we lived through this I might seriously consider asking these hunters to train me.

Drawing my bow back two arrows at a time laid waste to as many vampires as I could. My hand throbbing as blood dripped down it, I was just thankful it wasn't my hand that held the bow that would have been a slippery mess.

I noticed a vampire had caught Isabelle's whip pulling her across a long table as she fought off the other vampires that came at her. I quickly let loose another arrow killing the vampire and soon Isabelle's whip was released. I took a quick inventory of how many arrows I still had knowing they would run out all too quickly. Six not a good number.

I scanned the room finding Jace struggling with another vampire but before I could even think about drawing an arrow Alec had flipped over a table stabbing the vampire dead. I thought it was kind of romantic how he rescued his crush. Clary screamed from behind me and I turned so quick only to find that somehow a vampire had snuck up behind her, she was able to turn around in its grasp and as I was pulling out the dagger Jace had given me Clary managed to overcome here fears. She pulled out the vampire gun Jace had given her back at the church and successfully shot the vamp in the chest killing it.

Slowly the hunters and I were backed up against the wall that Clary and Simon had escaped to only moments ago. We were surrounded, nowhere to run. I had somehow come to stand between Alec and his sister. "There's too many of them." Isabelle stated sounding defeated.

"Have a little faith." Jace tried to be encouraging. Both Alec and I looked at him as if he was on drugs. As the standoff started once again a thought crossed my mind, something that Hodge had said back at the Institute about the stories being real and if the stories were real then so were their weaknesses.

"The stories are true…" I mumbled catching Alec's attention. "Sunlight, we need sunlight!" I exclaimed with almost a hint of excitement.

"And where exactly are we going to get that? In case you haven't noticed we're trapped in here." Alec spitefully stated as I was a dumb idiot.

For the most part I ignored him as I was thinking my plan through, the run for sun appearing in my mind if only I had a stele. I happened to look down and noticed that Isabelle kept hers in a slot in her boots. I quickly grabbed the thing ignoring her protest as I drew the rune in the air above us. The hunters looked on confused.

"What good do you think that will do?" Alec asked his agitation coming through loud and clear.

"Making sunlight." I simply answered as I ripped a piece of my shirt off and tied it around the tip of an arrow before quickly grabbing my lucky lighter that thankfully I never went anywhere without. Lighting the material on fire I drew back the string of my bow and aimed for the center of the rune. As soon as it connected the room filled a bright fiery light that could almost pass as the sun. "Now's our chance run!" I ordered feeling extremely lightheaded after that little stunt.

As the vampires were withering in pain and we began to make our escape the windows of the room crashed in and a pack of werewolves started shredding into the vampires furthering our chances at a promising get away. Isabelle blocked the exit we had just run through by using her whip to bring down a huge chandelier.

Jace took Simon from Clary as we ran faster than we had all night, my vision starting to swim from the exertion. If I had known that using that rune was take as much of my energy as it did I probably wouldn't have been as eager to use.

My pace started to slow as my breathing came out in rasps, Isabelle had to push me to keep going. We had managed to reach one of the lower roofs and I took notice of the lightening skies. We had made it.

Spoke too soon, more vampires advanced on us the hunters quick to get back into the rhythm of their deadly dance. I couldn't I had not strength left. Suddenly two wolves came bounding overhead tearing the throats out of the vampires. One wolf stopped in front of me staring me in the eye, I tilted my head as I looked at it. "Uncle Alaric?" I asked quietly my voice shaking. The wolf bowed his head before charging at another vampire.

"Jace I need knife!" Clary exclaimed grabbing on off Jace as he passed by and she took aim at the other wolf.

"Clary don't! They're friends!" I called out but it was too late she had thrown the knife into the wolf's shoulder. Having not heard me Clary took off for the ladder to the main roof were sunlight could be seen, Jace followed suit hauling Simon with him.

I looked back to Alec and Isabelle they were finishing off the last of the vampires so I made my way behind Clary, Jace and Simon already on the roof but before I could reach the ladder I witnessed a vampire grab Clary and try to pull her down. Climbing a few rungs I grabbed the vampire's leg and pulled hoping he would release Clary now that he was off balance. No such luck, I pulled out Jace's dagger and stabbed the vamp in the leg just as the sunlight hit its hand. Losing its balance the vampire fell taking me with him. I landed hard on my back the oxygen instantly knocked from my lungs, but out of pure adrenaline I managed to roll over and stab the vampire in the heart before he could do more.

Once I was sure the vampire was dead I laid back trying to regain normal breathing. I was quickly joined by Alec and Isabelle, the latter of which was instantly knelt beside me to see if I was seriously hurt.

"Come on we have to keep going." Alec stated lending me a hand as his sister took my other arm to pull me to my feet. He had Isabelle climb first to assist me at the top and then he followed me to make sure I didn't drop. I was surprised despite us having each other's backs in there this was one of the first caring things he had done for me.

Isabelle pulled me over the edge and like I said earlier having no strength left I tumbled to the ground face first.

"Jesus are you alright?" Isabelle asked turning me over, everything was spinning.

"Could you define alright?" I mumbled as my eyelids became heavier. I barely registered that Alec had made it over the edge and was kneeling beside his sister, Jace soon joined us. I assumed that Clary was still attending to Simon.

"How did you know to do that with the rune?" Alec asked, his voice still held a hint of his annoyance but his tone was low almost calm. I pulled a shaky hand to my head trying to stop the spinning in hopes the black edges to my vision would go away. Isabelle helped me to a sitting position and propped me up.

"I… you mean… its not common knowledge to mix the rune with element to make its power stronger?" I asked struggling over the words. The three hunters exchanged looks but said nothing.

"Let's get out of here." Isabelle said helping me to stand. "Can you walk?" she asked, I nodded though I wish I hadn't as a wave of dizziness washed over me. Ahead Clary and Jace supported Simon as we made our way towards the fire escaped and down. Isabelle stand by my side supporting me which I was grateful for as I was very unsteady on my feet and was getting more so as we went on. Alec remained close by which slightly confused me. That is until I started to slip backwards losing all balance, he caught me and before I knew he was supporting the majority of my weight as we slowly made our way back to the institute.

A/N: Okay so the vampire scene in the movie was my absolute favorite scene and I hope I did it justice. Also what did you think of the interactions between Alec and Riley in this Chapter? Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Alec's POV

By the time we had reach the Institute Riley was barely conscious. The only wound I could see she had was the cut on her hand that was still bleeding. It was amateur mistake how she caught the blade but none the less she had still caught it which surprised me, even more so I was surprised by her skill with the bow. She had saved my life and my sisters and for that she earn some respect but that didn't mean I trusted her. No Shadowhunter I know of has ever used a rune like that and it sparked my distrust. At least one thing was confirmed now, she was of Shadowhunter blood it was the only way she would have been able to use the stele.

"Alec can you take her to the infirmary? I'll be there shortly." Isabelle asked breaking me from my thoughts. I nodded and helped the girl up the stairs, Jace helping Clary with the Mundane behind me. Isabelle was probably going to the basement to get things to help the Mundane, such a nuisance that one is.

I helped Riley to the first bed in the room as I could tell she was about ready to collapse her last few steps weren't even steps she was dragging her feet. "Here, lie down. Isabelle will be here shortly." I stated turning to leave.

"Alec…" she all but whispered stopping me from retreating to my room for my own rest. "Thank you." She finished with a sigh. I stare for a moment not believing I had heard her. She felt the need to thank me, for the majority of the time I had known her I had done nothing but cut rude remarks on her behalf. Sparing another glance I found she had already succumbed to her exhaustion.

Passing Jace in the hall I stopped him briefly, "Meet me in the library when you are done." I stated before heading towards my room to change out of my soiled clothing. If I was quick I could shower and rid myself of the disgusting grime from the hotel.

Changed, I wore a pair of black jeans and a gray t-shirt, I quickly found myself in the library where I was able to speak to Hodge about calling a meeting with the Silent brothers for Riley.

Jace joined us maybe half an hour later clean of the grime from the hotel, his hair still slightly damp. We both received a stern lecture from Hodge before he bid us farewell to which Jace turned his attention to me, "What's going on Alec?" Jace asked as I looked through a section of books just keep myself busy.

"I called on the Silent Brother's for Riley." I answered turning to face Jace.

"Why can't you trust her?" Jace asked taking a seat at the piano he brushed his figures over the keys without actually playing the notes.

"How can I trust her? We know nothing about her." I stated irritated that Jace had gotten so attached to these girls. The redhead especially she was going to get us all killed, she almost had this night.

"Multiple times tonight she saved us, we know that about her." Jace said as he looked me in the eye. Jace telling me this was something I had already thought about.

"I still think it would be best if we knew where she came from. Hodge informed me that she claims hunters as her parents that had no children. Who knows what Bane told her at his home." I stated pushing my point. "You saw what she did with that rune, it's not normal." I finally said with a sigh.

"I think you're being dramatic, but if you insist on her going are you going to take her?" Jace asked, I took this as he was giving in and agreeing she should see the Silent Brothers.

"Yes." I simply answered.

"Then I will go with you, you can be frightening at times." Jace joked before finishing, "I'll let you know when she wakes up, get some rest." Jace finally agreed and left me to my own thoughts. I decided to go back to my room maybe I could get a nap in considering I had no clue how long she would be out for.

I had been asleep for maybe five hours when I was awoken to a knock on my door. I begrudgingly pulled myself from my bed to answer my summoning. Not to my surprise it was Jace.

"She's up and ready." He informed me, I quickly grabbed my leather jacket and followed Jace to the foyer of the Institute where Riley was waiting with my sister. "My sister must have loaned her another outfit as she was wearing dark black leggings and a white tank top that was a little too big up top for her. She had her own combat boots on again, I had to admit her footwear was functional and instead of wearing a leather jacket she settled for wearing a form fitted dark gray hoodie. Her long brown hair was drawn up in a messy bun and her face held no traces of make-up, I found that she was more appealing without it. What drew my attention though was instead of seeing the heeling flesh of a drawn rune I noticed her hand was wrapped tightly in a white bandage.

"Don't stress her too much brother, she's still weak." My sister said giving Riley a quick reassuring smile. "I give you permission to smack him if you need to." Isabelle smirked to the girl. I think she liked having another female around. I was just glad she was found of the one who wasn't completely useless.

"Why didn't you use the rune?" I asked confused.

"I asked her not to." Riley answered for my sister. I cocked my head at her in confusion. "After the way the sun rune made me feel I didn't think my body could take it." She explained.

"I see well we should go." I stated leading the way, Jace walking beside Riley. I faintly made out their conversation which was about the mundane boy. The friendship between those three felt very similar to the one I had with my sister and Jace, we knew we always had each other's backs.

Their conversation ended leaving the rest of our walk to the cemetery in silence. We quickly journeyed through the masses of headstones heading to the crypt that housed the City of Bones, you could physically see Riley shutter. Whether that was from the drop in temperature within the cemetery or from some internal fear the prospect of the Silent Brothers brought her was anyone's guess.

"So where is the Silent Brother we're meeting?" Riley asked breaking the long stretch of silence.

"Just be patient, he'll be here." Jace answered.

"So what exactly is a Silent Brother?" Riley asked, you could hear the uncertainty in her voice. I briefly shared a look with Jace hoping that he would take the reins and answer the question. Having known Jace for as long as I had I knew the look he was giving me in return, 'Do you really want to put her through this?'

"The Silent Brothers are Shadowhunters that have chosen this as their permanent post; they have severed ties with their mortal lives. They are the keepers of lore and knowledge of the Nephilim…" Jace gave me another look before continuing, "I should warn you that the process of becoming a Silent Brother leaves their features somewhat disfigured." Jace finished. Riley nodded as we took notice of the hooded figure approaching us.

The hooded figure stood before Riley staring as if looking into her very soul, I assumed he was communicating with her. She couldn't steal her eyes away from him as he turned and led us into the crypt leading us down into the City of Bones.

"This is as far as we can go." Jace stated as the Silent Brothers took their place around the sacrarium. Seeing Riley stand in the center alone you could see just how nervous she was. She looked to each Silent Brother as they began their ritual, she then looked above her as the sword from the ceiling's dome began to glow before there was a flash. Riley became still her eyes closed, you could see them dance behind their lids as her mind search for answers deeply hidden. Her trance did not last long before her eyes opened a bright glow emitting from them before she fell to the floor unconscious.

I looked to Jace, trying to will myself to believe what I had just seen. He shared my astonishment, "Did you see that?" he asked.

"She's of the purest blood." My voice was fighting to be audible.

"Do you trust her now?" Jace asked as we quickly made our way to her side. "Riley can you hear me?" he asked of her trying to get her to waken. The leader of the Silent Brothers knelt beside us pulling our attention.

"Did she remember anything about herself?" I asked my curiosity growing for this girl.

"She cannot remember." The Silent Brother answered, "She is the reincarnation of Raziel's first Shadowhunter, she will slowly grasp things from her past life but she cannot remember them for she has not lived them in this form. Guide her and she could be the salvation of all Shadowhunters, but you must protect her from the Demons. In their hands she could be turned into a weapon that could very well destroy everything." The Silent Brother finished. It was the oddest sensation to hear his voice within my head, it weirded me out.

As the Silent Brother stood to leave with the others Jace turned his attention to me, "We should get her back to the Institute." All I could do was nod.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I apologize the last chapter was so short I had a really hard time getting my idea written that I ended up basically having to write it two point of views. This chapter you see Riley's side of the Silent Brothers.

Chapter Ten

Riley's POV

More than once I regained consciousness as Isabelle moved about the infirmary treating Simon's wounds, she stopped to check on me the first time I had woke she wanted to heal my hand with a rune but I wouldn't let her. The sun rune had done some serious damage to my body, I had never in my life felt so weak, I was afraid to use another rune so soon. Isabelle settled for stitching and bandaging my hand.

The second time I woke Isabelle told me to rest more as Alec requested I meet with the Silent Brothers like Clary had done a day or so ago. I had lost track of time while falling in and out of consciousness. My sleep was longer this time as my body deemed it was ready to revitalize itself.

When I woke up for the third time Isabelle kindly greeted me with fresh clothes and led me to a shower which I will forever be thankful for. I felt so gross covered with the filth of the hotel and dried blood from my hand. Once I was done and dressed Isabelle rewrapped my hand before taking me to meet up with her brother and Jace in the foyer.

"Don't stress her too much brother, she's still weak." Isabelle said giving her brother a stern look before turning her attention to me with a reassuring smile. "I give you permission to smack him if you need to."

"Why didn't you use the rune?" Alec asked his sister ignoring the fact that I was standing right there.

"I asked her not to." I answered quietly, Alec seemed confused by my request. "After the way the sun rune made me feel I didn't think my body could take it." I explained further.

"I see well we should go." Alec stated awkwardly leading the way, Jace and I followed behind.

"Jace I wanted to thank you… you know for saving Simon and making sure we all got home safely." I said trying to start a conversation, the silence from Alec was enough to keep me on edge.

"I promised Clary I would protect her, I was just keeping my promise." Jace responded.

"Still I know how you feel with him being well not a Shadowhunter." I refused to use the term Mundane. "Even more so because I know you feel that he's competition when it comes to Clary." I said in a hushed tone so that Alec wouldn't hear. I felt it would break his heart if he heard us speaking of Jace loving another. Jace was quick to look in my direction. "You don't have to worry though, she really likes you and unfortunately for Simon Clary will never see him as anything more than a brother." I encouraged him.

"How do you know all this?" he asked intrigued.

"I'm their best friend, they couldn't hide things from me even if they wanted to." I smirked, Jace spared me the briefest of grins before leaving our conversation to silence. The silence remained until we near a cemetery. Why of all places did the Silent Brothers have to reside in a cemetery? I couldn't help but shiver with unease, I was never comfortable in cemetery's they brought up feelings of something that should have been long forgotten but the thing was I had nothing to forget.

Stopping at a crypt to wait I couldn't help but voice the impatient question growing in my mind, "So where is the Silent Brother we're meeting?" I asked breaking the all too long stretch of silence.

"Just be patient, he'll be here." Jace answered.

"So what exactly is a Silent Brother?" I asked not so sure I wanted to really know the answer. Jace was hesitant but eventually answered explaining how a Silent Brother came to be. Once he was finished all I could find myself able to do was nod as I took notice of the hooded figure approaching us. He stopped just before me, his presence captivating me.

"Are you certain you want to do this? It is not a simple process." Its voice rang through my mind.

"If it will help the Shadowhunters trust me then yes. I was told they could tell me who I am, maybe you can help." I thought hoping I didn't have to actually voice my answer.

"Very well." The hooded figure turned and led us through and down the crypt. Jace and Alec stopped as we reached a round sacrarium. This was where this ritual was about to go down and to be honest I was frightened.

"This is as far as we can go." Jace stated as more Silent Brothers entered and took their place around the room, I moved to stand in the center. Multiple voices joined in my mind chanting their incantation. I couldn't help but look from Silent Brother to Silent Brother as my heart rate picked up, I tried to will myself to not panic it was a failing task. A forming glow from above me pulled my attention that I just had to look to see where it was coming from. In the center of the ceiling hung a stone sword the source of the light that was growing ever brighter until there was an immense blazing light then everything was black. The room having fully disappeared, no trace of the Silent Brothers or Jace and Alec just complete nothingness.

Wasn't the whole point of this to help me understand, to help me remember? Why was I in this void space?

"He will trust you… as the others already do." A single voice rang out, I recognized it as the voice from my dream that I had before.

"Will you please tell me who you are?" I called out into the darkness hoping this time I would get an answer. "And who is he?" this voice was ever so confusing.

"The Lightwood boy, he will trust you and he will protect you. You must stay with the Shadowhunters it is the only way you will reach you potential." The voice spoke on ignoring my first question.

"Potential for what?" I asked assuming I would get another round about answer.

"You are the Shadowhunters hope, with you they have the chance to rebuild their numbers." Yep I was correct in my assumption.

"How?" I asked with zero hope.

"They will help you learn."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked again.

"Now you must go."

"Wait you still haven't told me who you are!" I demanded and the void around me started ease out of its darkness.

"I am you." The voice sounded so distant that soon after it uttered its last word my world came back in view briefly. Before I collapsed into a heap I managed to catch Jace and Alec sharing a look of amazement and then once again I found myself unconscious.

When I awoke this time I found myself in an unfamiliar room, the bed I was in was much more comfortable than those in the infirmary. In the corner of the room I saw Isabelle asleep in plush chair. I tried to quietly sit up but that only resulted in a low groan of stiff pain.

The next thing I know Isabelle is by my side, I hadn't even saw her stir. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I stated quietly.

"Its fine, how are you feeling?" She asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Confused, did Alec and Jace learn anything from the Silent Brother's?" I asked rubbing my face, just trying to make sense of things.

"They didn't tell me, Jace is with Clary now. I figured after you changed we could go to the kitchen maybe get you something to eat. We can find Alec after that to talk." Isabelle answered.

Before I could even stand to change we were alerted to an argument in the hall. It sounded like Simon and Clary. "What in the world is going on now?" I asked slowly standing from the bed and poking my head out into the hall where Jace, Clary and Simon stood arguing.

"How swiftly you dismiss our love." Jace said as he turned to storm off.

"Jace…" Clary turned back to Simon, "Simon it's late and I'm sorry we woke you." Clary apologized.

"So am I." Simon stated obviously heart broken, I glanced at Isabelle and noticed she held a look of sympathy for Simon.

"Go ahead, go after him, go apologized to him, go tell him just how special he is too you." Jace stated added more fuel to the fire.

"That's enough, all of you!" I shouted catching everyone's attention. "Jace go and cool off, you're acting like an idiot." I stated, he looked like he was about to retaliate but I stopped him short. "Stop don't say anything just go and Simon…" I said turning my attention to my friend. "I'm sorry, I really am but you can't make someone like you the way you like them. I know it hurts but Clary just doesn't like you in that way and you have got to let it go." I said in manner that was strict but hopefully comforting. Then I turned my attention to Clary, "And Clary you shouldn't have led him on like you did, it wasn't fair but all of you need to grow up." I finished, I didn't even wait around to see what the three did. I just turned around and went back into my room so that I could change and go find Alec with Isabelle.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Once changed Isabelle lead me through the Institute finding ourselves in the kitchen. Isabelle set to work looking through the pantry looking for something to fix for me to eat. I sat on a barstool at the counter watching.

"What would you like to eat?" she asked he head still lost within the pantry looking.

"Oh anything is fine." I answered finding my hands extremely interesting at the moment as I tried to make sense of what the voice in my head had told me within the City of Bones.

"I should have warned you…" I looked up at the sound of a new voice to find Alec had joined us. I gave him a questioning look as I was confused what he meant. "Never eat anything my sister makes, her cooking is horrible." He joked with a small smile. I decided then that even though it was small I liked his smile.

"Oh honestly Alec my cooking isn't that bad." Isabelle huffed at her brother.

"Your cooking could kill a demon." Alec retorted walking over to the pantry and grabbing some rice before going to the fridge and pulling out some vegetables. Isabelle scowled at her brother but got out his way as be started to boil water for the rice and cut up the vegetables to steam adding in some seasoning. I was intrigued that he knew how to cook himself. "How are you feeling?" he asked turning his attention to me.

"Fine I guess." I was as far from fine as could be but for some reason I couldn't voice my worries. "Did you and Jace find anything out with the Silent Brother's?" I asked done with dodging around the question.

"We did, just not what we thought." Alec subtly answered as he plated the food he had just prepared and handed it to me. "Here you need to eat something." I took the plate from him and stared at it a moment my thoughts running away with me again. He must have found something out that was trustworthy because his attitude towards me had gone and done a complete one-eighty.

"What did you find out? Do you know who my real parents are? Do you know who I am?" I started rapidly firing of questions. Should I mention that Bane wanted to see me once everything settled down? I wasn't used to this much drama in my life and I was starting to feel as if I was losing my grip on reality.

"We still don't know who your real parents are but we know why the Wormwoods had you which is a start it means we can track down information on your parents. The Wormwoods were tasked with protecting you. You're kind of the Shadowhunter's savior in a sense…" Alec paused as I am sure I had a look of pure confusion.

"What does that mean?" I was looking back and forth between the siblings praying for an answer that wouldn't lead to more questions.

"You have the purest blood, you are Raziel's first Shadowhunter's reincarnation. If demons knew of your true identity they would stop at nothing to get to you to destroy you. You are our only hope to rebuild the Shadowhunter's numbers." Alec answered, he could no longer look me in the eyes and diverted his gaze to the ever growing interesting plate of food in front of me.

"Reincarnation?" I quietly mumbled the words as I thought back to the voice, 'You are the Shadowhunters hope.' I knew then that what Alec was telling me was the truth and that the voice of my subconscious was Raziel's first. "Do you trust me?" I couldn't help but ask as I replayed the conversation I had with the First.

Alec stood floored by the question though I had grabbed his attention back from my rapidly cooling food, I probably should eat it soon since he went through the effort of making it for me. His answer was short, simple and soft spoken. So much so that I almost didn't hear him. "Yes."

I simply nodded before sparing a brief glance at his sister who was shocked at this revelation. Once again I pulled my attention to the plate of food in front of me where I finally took a bite. I should have been hungrier having not eaten in god knows how long but with everything swimming through my head I found myself unable to want to eat. "Will you help train me?" I asked as I forced another bite.

"What?" Alec asked clearly taken aback.

"Will you, Alec Lightwood, help train me? I want to learn how to fight so I can defend myself and I want help with learning how to master the elemental use with runes. So will you?" I asked again hoping would say yes.

The siblings shared a look as if they were debating whether or not that would be good idea or not. "We don't know really know how the elemental use works but we will look into it. It might take time but we'll try." Isabelle answered only really agreeing to the one request.

"I'll train you, but know you don't have to. I vow to protect you, even if it costs me my life." Alec answered alarming both Isabelle and myself. I could have sworn Isabelle was about to say something to her brother but with a simple look she bit back her words and looked crushed, soon after she stormed out of the room leaving just Alec and I together.

"Alec you cannot promise something as serious as that. As a Shadowhunter your life is too important." I stated calmly.

"And yours matters more to our kind. You can make the cup work unlike all that Valentine did with the cup, Mundane's will be able to survive the process of drinking from the cup." Alec countered.

"Alec…" I sighed, I had no idea how to convince him otherwise not to mention his last statement confused me even further.

"Look I don't want to argue on this… you really should eat more you'll need your strength." Alec said shutting down any chance of me persuading him otherwise. To please him I took another bite of the food which I had to admit was pretty tasty.

"You're a pretty good cook, you know that?" I stated changing the topic for the time being. I didn't want to make him angry enough that he would walk out considering this was probably the only conversation we had where I wasn't terrified and he wasn't being intimidating.

"Yeah I had to learn, I wasn't kidding my sister's cooking is really bad." I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at his comment and I noticed he had small smile on his face again, but it soon dampened. "I owe you some apologies." I cocked my head to the side confused by the direction he was taking. "I was a little too harsh with you, and I should have believed you when you said you didn't know instead of pushing you." He finished with almost a look of guilt before he looked away.

"You did what you thought you had to, I can't blame for that." I stated calmly reaching across the counter to place my hand on his, "Besides if you hadn't we wouldn't have found out what I am." I hate that I was now classifying myself as a what instead of who but there was still so much I was confused about when it came to myself. Realizing I was getting lost in my thoughts again I gave Alec a quick reassuring smile before taking my hand back.

"You like to keep the peace don't you?" he asked capturing my gaze again. At this I gave him a full smile.

"I've been doing it for so long between Clary and Simon I guess its second nature." I stated before a thought struck me, "Do you think it was by chance that I met Clary or do think it was planned?"

"It's hard to say, from what I've heard Clary's mother was trying everything in her power to keep Clary from knowing of our kind and the true horrors of the world. There could be a chance that they were trying to protect you to, I just don't know." I nodded at Alec's answer.

"You mentioned a name earlier, Valentine. Who is he?" I asked.

"Before Clary's mother was taken he was thought to be dead. Hodge says that in his youth he was a very skilled Shadowhunter but he became obsessed with the Mortal Cup. He tried to share the world of the Nephilim with many Mundane's but when they drank from the cup they didn't survive the process. He became a radical, he even found a way to control demons. Supposedly Clary's mother stole the cup from him and hid it." Alec explained and truth be told the man sounded frightening.

"So that's why you guys tried to unblock Clary's mind so that she could try to remember where her mother hid the cup." I stated more to myself then anything.

Alec was going to say something else when Jace and Clary popped in breathlessly.

"We've been looking everywhere for you, Clary knows where her mother hid the cup." Jace said causing Alec to stand up straight. "Have you seen your sister?"

"She's probably down in the training room. I'll go get her and meet you in the weapon store." Alec stated rushing out of the room.

I captured Clary's attention tilting my head to the side in my silent question. "Madame Dorthea." Was all Clary was going to give me for an answer. I nodded and followed after her and Jace as he led the way to the weapons which by the time we had gotten there Alec and Isabelle were already there stacking on the weapons.

"Where's Simon?" I asked glancing into the room every once in a while as the Shadowhunters armed themselves.

"He left." I nodded, I couldn't blame the poor guy. Alec came to stand beside me pulling my attention.

"I really think you should stay here." Alec started to say he must have known I would object because he cut off my argument, "But I know that you're not going to leave your friend's side, so I want you to stay within sight at least one of us." He finished.

"If you are that worried can I have a knife?" I asked as Alec shook his head with a smirk.

"I figured you would ask that." He stated handing me a small blade that I could easily hide in my boot.

"All set then?" Jace asked rounding up the troops to leave.

A/N: So I finally decided how I am going to work in the relationship between Alec and Riley, unfortunately for you my lovely readers you will just have to wait and see how it plays out. Also I was given the entire series for Christmas so I just might be including details from the books in later chapters. As for now I hope you enjoyed the little moment between Alec and Riley.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

It didn't take us long to get to Clary's street, not when we were walking with a mission. I glanced ahead to keep aware of my surroundings when I noticed Eric crossing the road his attention pulled to his phone. "Shit." I mumbled which pulled Alec and Isabelle's attention. "Clary you have got to make him go away." I stated as we continued on our way.

"Hey…" Eric had practically walked into Clary, she quickly mumbled hi as she looked for a way to get around him. "Clary, wow you look different." Seriously Eric sounded like he couldn't decide whether or not his statement was an insult or a complement. I stood behind Clary wanting to roll my eyes, at least the others couldn't be seen. I'm pretty sure Eric would have freaked if he had seen their weapons.

"Yeah, it's just something I borrowed." Clary stated trying to end this little altercation.

"Oh right Riley's into that fashion." Eric responded like he hadn't even seen me. Sighing I walked beside Clary.

"Hi Eric we'd loved to stay and talk but we really have to go." I stated pulling Clary around Eric towards her home.

"Sorry Riley I didn't even see you." Eric called after us.

"I figured as much." I grumbled as I turned briefly to wave after all he was Simon and Clary's friend. I noticed Alec and Jace walk around Eric but Isabelle with a satisfied smirked knocked into him his look of confusion was priceless. "Thanks for that Iz, I felt like he was insulting us both." I stated quietly. Isabelle just grinned.

We crossed the street and rushed up the front steps to Clary's home where after she opened the door she paused, I didn't blame her the last time we were here she got bit by a demon. Collecting herself Clary rushed towards Madame Dorthea's door. Jace and I followed Clary in first followed by Alec and Isabelle in turn Jace signaled for Alec and Isabelle to check upstairs in Clary's apartment. Alec stopped right as he reached the stairs to lean over to whisper in my ear. "Stay close to Jace."

He turned to ascend the stairs but I stopped him this time. "Please be careful." I said quietly before taking my place beside Clary again. Once the siblings were out of sight Clary turned to knock on Dorthea's door only for the witch to open it before Clary even had the chance.

"Clary…" I couldn't help but watch the woman as she tilted her head to the side, she sounded like she was surprise to see us but at the same time she knew she had visitors.

"I came for the tarot cards." Clary stated straight to the point.

"Why?" Dorthea didn't seem as curious as she was trying to get us to think she was, something wasn't right.

"I need them, you know the ones my mom painted. I just need to look at them." Clary rapidly tried to get Madame Dorthea to let us in so that we could get the cards. "I just need to look at them quickly and I'll give them back, I promise." Clary begged.

Dorthea looked towards Jace before indicating to his weapons, "Those can't come in here, this is a peaceful house." She stated. I was confused, she never said a thing to him the first time we were here about his weapons, why was she making such a big deal about it now. "Put them in there." She added motioning her head to the umbrella rack by the door.

Reluctantly Jace did as he was told and weapon by weapon he unarmed himself which was slightly impressive how many blades he was able to hold on his person. Held out hoping she didn't know that he had a small blade in his boot. She had to have been observant instead of sensing them because she waited until he pulled it out and threw it with the others but made no motion towards me and the dagger that was hidden securely in my boot. I had a really bad feeling about this but she let us into her apartment.

Clary went straight for the table as Jace walked about the apartment again which I hoped was his way of looking for anything that would be a danger. I took a few steps into the apartment but stopped to that I had both Jace and Clary in my sights but was still close enough to the door to get us out of here.

I was unnerved more as Dorthea closed the door behind us and I heard her quietly lock the door chain. She smiled to me as she walked by and crossed the room to the beaded door where Jace stood. I found myself wishing that Alec was beside me.

"How are you feeling today?" Jace asked skeptically. Did he sense something was wrong too?

"Fine, just fine." She answered politely with a creepy smile on her face. I was seriously being weirded out by this woman. A moment later she returned with the cards at hand for Clary, who sat down and quickly started to look through the cards. I crossed my arms across my chest as I watched everyone in the room, something was telling me to be alert.

Jace wandered over to the old dusty piano and started plunking a few keys, seeming to be bored. Dorthea was quick to turn her attention to him, "Young man that piano is out of tune, please don't." Clary looked up briefly at the older woman like she had just admitted a secret or something. Even I thought her reaction was strange. Jace continued but formed the notes into a melody as Dorthea sat down. "Young man…" Jace just ignored her and kept on playing, "Stop…" Dorthea almost seemed to be begging. Dorthea's was acting as if the song was causing her discomfort. "That song, it's not one of my favorites." She stated as Clary found the card she was looking for.

I took a few steps closer as Clary did something I wasn't expecting, she reached her hand into the card and when she pulled it out she was holding the Mortal Cup. I was about to warn Clary to put it back when Madame Dorthea's eyes rolled backwards and she screeched for Jace to stop before flipping the table and reaching for the cup.

Clary was quicker and yanked the cup out of her reach, I quickly grabbed the blade from my boot as Dorthea grabbed my best friend by the throat and lifted her off the ground to which Clary let out a scream but still kept the cup out of her reach. Jace beat me to Dorthea has picked up a chair and smashed into her back angering the demon. She quickly grabbed a piece of the broken furniture and began beating Jace with it eventually throwing him across the room into a wall where he crumpled to the floor in a heap and didn't get back up.

With her attention quickly back on Clary I ran up behind her ready to plunge my blade into her back, but having sensed my movement she dodged but not before my dagger drew blood. If you could call it blood it was a vile black goo.

She threw Clary to the floor and turned her wrath on me swiping her claw like hands towards my face, I narrowly ducked out of the way. "Clary hurry you have to put it back and get it out of here." I yelled as Dorthea's other hand snaked around grabbed me by the throat. She slammed me into the wall beside the door raising me off the floor the air quickly leaving my lungs. My grip on my dagger gone.

"You little brat!" Dorthea screeched as Alec and Isabelle tried to get into the locked apartment. I reached to the side fumbling with the lock. With her free hand she shoved the door back into back into place. Dorthea looked back at me and something in her gaze clicked. "Interesting… I would have thought they would have hidden you. Valentine might give me nice reward if I bring him you." I tried to kick her away from me but the struggle was useless.

"Alec…" I gasped. In that moment things drastically changed, the door was brutally kicked in knocking both Dorthea and I to the side. Her grip on me gone at least for a moment before she grabbed me by the hair as Alec burst into the room Dorthea stabbed him in the arm and when Isabelle tried her luck she was thrown across the room meeting the floor just like Jace. Clary having not been able to put the cup back in the card was still struggling to find a way out of the apartment as Dorthea dragged me by my hair behind her as she went to retrieve the cup.

Keeping her grip on my hair she used her other hand to grab Clary and throw her against another wall causing her to drop the cup. I tried to grab it before she could but I wasn't quick enough. Alec rushed her once again but she easily was able to knock him off his course, I noticed my dagger on the floor close enough for me to reach. Only pausing long enough to deem it a good idea I grabbed the blade and sunk it into her leg. Taking that chance with the demon distracted Alec Jumped on her back struggling with her to get his blade in the proper place to run her through before being thrown off when a third arm like thing came out of her neck and wrapped around Alec biting into the back of his neck.

"ALEC!" I screamed as he fell to the floor unconscious. I tried to crawl over to him to help to try and do something but I was grabbed roughly and pulled out the door. Dorthea had a solid grip on my arm she used her weird third arm tentacle in a threatening way to keep me from struggling as she pulled the piano in front of the broken door keeping the inside.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This chapter is going to start out as Alec's POV from the end of chapter 11 into last chapter so we can all get a sense of what he was feeling before getting bit. Also what are people's thoughts on the tv show?

Chapter Thirteen

Alec's POV

I couldn't help be a little agitated that Jace and Clary had interrupted my conversation with Riley. For one thing through this whole ordeal her life has basically been rewritten, she had so many questions that I truly wanted to give her the answers at least the answers that we had, but they did have a valid reason to disrupt us so I went in search of my sister.

I found my sister in the training room letting out her frustrations with her whip. I knew she was furious with me but what could I do?

"Clary knows where her mother hid the cup." I stated breaking my sister's concentration. Isabelle quickly turned her attention on me retracting her whip into the serpent bracelet it hid itself as. "Iz… I know you don't agree with me…" before I could finish my sentence my sister interrupted me, her anger harsh in her voice.

"How could you think to promise her your life? What about Jace and me? For God's sake your Jace's Parabatai you know what your death would do to him!" Isabelle ranted, it was good for her to get this out.

"I'm not going to be reckless Izzy, I just want to protect her." I stated calmly.

"You didn't even like her until a few hours ago." She spat.

"I thought you did, you two seemed to get along." I countered watching as my sisters shoulders sagged with her deep sigh.

"I do, but that's not the point." Isabelle said visibly starting to calm her aggression.

"Then what is it Izzy?" I asked even though I figured I knew the answer I knew she needed to actually say it out loud to help her feel better about this.

"You're my older brother, I don't want to lose you just because you feel you need to be someone's protector." She quietly admitted.

"Iz, I'm your big brother I've been your protector since the day you were born and I haven't died yet. Even with your cooking." I stated with a smirk as Isabelle couldn't help but smile at my slight joke. "Come on we have to go, I told Jace we would meet him at the weapon store." Isabelle nodded and we made our way to meet the others.

I couldn't help but think about Riley and how I knew she would insist on staying by her friend's side even if I tried to talk her into staying in the safety of the Institute. Maybe I should give her a weapon?

We followed Clary and Riley to where ever they seemed to be leading us. I stuck to Riley all the while ignoring the look my sister was giving me. I know she thought I was being irrational but I was hoping she would get over it after all she seemed to like Riley up until I made my remark about giving my life for hers.

"Shit." I looked ahead as I heard Riley curse under her breath. "Clary you have got to make him go away." Riley stated as we continued on our way. A stupid Mundane had basically run into Clary as he was more interested in his phone than where he was walking. The two exchange brief greetings before the Mundane started to really irritate me.

"Oh right Riley's into that fashion." The way this boy talked about Riley or more specifically her fashion pissed me off, his comment made me think his thoughts of Riley were that she was strange and unappealing to the eye. Had he even seen her standing there? Riley herself seemed to be done with this conversation because she walked beside Clary with a sigh.

"Hi Eric we'd love to stay and talk but we really have to go." She stated pulling Clary around Eric towards our destination.

"Sorry Riley I didn't even see you." The Mundane called after us.

"I figured as much." Riley grumbled, I found it hard to believe that she was friends with this Mundane. Jace and I walked around the annoying Mundane a sneer of disgust no doubt showing on my face as I pass the boy, Isabelle however took it upon herself to get a little vengeance as she forcefully knocked into the Mundane a satisfied smirked graced her features. "Thanks for that Iz, I felt like he was insulting us both." Riley stated quietly. I couldn't help but grin along with my sister.

We crossed the street and rushed up the front steps to what I could only assume was Clary's home, where after she opened the door she paused. I couldn't help but what wonder what exactly happened to these girls the last time they had been here. Clary rushed to a door the left of the foyer, Jace and Riley followed close behind. Jace nodded for Isabelle and I to check upstairs, I really didn't want to Riley to leave my sight but I knew she would demand to stay with Clary so before I made my way up the stairs I stopped close enough that I could lean over to whisper in her ear. "Stay close to Jace." I turned to head upstairs when her hand shot out to stop me.

"Please be careful." The look in her eyes told me one thing, she was worried and I couldn't help but feel a little warmed that she was worried for me. I gave her a quick nod before she took her place beside Clary.

Reaching Clary's apartment I was surprised to see the state it was left in front door completely broken down, splintered furniture thrown about, the kitchen held scorch marks. These girls definitely put up a fight against the ravener demon. My sister and I could vaguely hear the conversation that was going on below us as Clary pleaded for the tarot cards her mother had painted. Kneeling down I pulled out my container of crushed demonic magnetic material, my own person style of a demon sensor. Standing my sister and I watched as the material slid across the floor leading us to demon activity. With our seraph blades drawn we cautiously stepped around the corner prepared to strike but nothing was there. I briefly glanced to my sister as the material began to slide across the room in the opposite direction this time.

We could faintly hear the beginning on Bach's piece being played on a piano below when the material spiked a small amount. Jace must have been playing it either out of boredom or her knew something that the rest of us didn't and it gave me the feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong.

"I thought Jace said the woman below was a witch?" Isabelle asked as the piano ceased down below followed shortly by a crash and a scream.

"Shit!" I swore as we raced downstairs to aid Jace. If there is a god please let Riley be alright.

I rammed the door as we came to it, the demon locked it. I tried to kick it in again to no such luck. There was a loud thud on the other side of the door followed by the faint sound of someone trying to unlatch the door. I began my assault on the door once more in hopes of breaking it down when I heard it. The horrifying sound of Riley gasping my name as if any oxygen she was trying to gain was being snuffed out. I pushed Isabelle back and gained a running start as I kicked down the door with a new vengeance.

It was to my horror that I saw Riley still within arm reach of the demon and it only took a second and the demon to grab her by the hair. With a rage I didn't know I could possess I charged for the foul creature. She had better reflexes than I could have anticipated she had grabbed a knife and attempted to stab me through the heart but I was quick to turn resulting in the blade sinking into my arm. Isabelle rushed in behind me but was quickly caught and thrown across the room where she crashed into a wall and crumpled to the floor in a heap. I knew she was just dazed but I still was worried she was severely hurt.

Clary caught the demon's attention and started dragging Riley behind her by the hair as I collected myself. The creature grabbed Clary and threw her against another wall causing Clary to drop the cup, Riley tried to catch it but it was no use. With the demon's back turned on me and her attention taken with the cup I rushed her from behind she easily deflected my attack. With demon's attention now occupied on me I noticed the tiniest movement out of the corner of eye.

Riley was reaching for her dagger, she didn't hesitate long to plunge the weapon into the demon's leg. Using this distraction to my advantage I jumped her on her from behind struggling with her aimless jerking, I couldn't get my blade in the right position to kill the damn demon.

An explosion of pain struck out of nowhere, I could feel the toxin of the bite attack my bloodstream. The pain circulating through my body I couldn't help but tense before my body became useless and I crumpled to the floor. I was faintly aware of Riley screaming my name in despair as everything faded to black.

Riley's PoV

"ALEC!" I screamed as he fell to the floor unconscious. I tried to crawl over to him to help to try and do something but I was grabbed roughly and pulled out the door. Dorthea had a solid grip on my arm and she used her weird third arm tentacle in a threatening way to keep me from struggling as she pulled the piano in front of the broken door keeping the others inside. Silent tears trailing down my face as Dorthea violently shook me to make her point known that she would tolerate nothing.

"Be quiet!" the demon snarled at me as she retracted her third arm thing roughly led me out the front door as her face returned to that of looking like a normal human.

Outside Simon was just making his way towards the front walkway from the sidewalk. I wanted to scream a warning but Dorthea's grip on my wrist tighten as to warn me against it.

"Oh hey Madame Dorthea, Riley… have you seen Clary?" Simon looked confused as to why I was leaving with Dorthea and not with Clary.

"No, can't say that I have." The demon tried to put on an air of fake pleasantness but I knew by the look on Simon's face that he was skeptical. Dorthea's grip only increased as I yet to back her statement. I took one quick glance between my friend and the demon and had enough of this.

"Simon it's not really her! Run!" I practically screamed. Enraged the demon backhanded me across the face.

"I don't you to be quiet!" she snarled threatening to claw me across the neck. With her angered attention distracted on me Simon managed to somehow find a shovel in which he swung at her head. Her hold on me broken Simon charged her and tackled her through the brownstone's door.

With Simon wrestling with the demon on the foyer floor I ran to the bin that held Jace's weapons as someone behind the piano struggled to move it. Grabbing one of the swords I hung out a ferocious scream, Simon rolled to the side giving me enough time to stab the demon through the heart before she even saw it coming.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I apologize that I have not been writing, a lot has been going on in my life. I lost my grandfather and with him I lost my will to write for a while. Though I am back it will take a while to really get back into the feel again so please bare with me.

Chapter Fourteen

As Jace was able to move the piano he rushed to aide us only to find the demon withering in on herself, its black blood gurgling about. Clary rushed out of the apartment grabbing the cup and placing it back inside the tarot card. Jace looked shocked if not impressed that the demon was dead. Catching our breathe silence reigned through the now destroyed foyer. Emotionally taxed Clary eagerly leapt into Simon's open arms just glad he was safe. I couldn't help but notice Jace looked dejected at this action but he quickly turned his attention towards me.

"Are you alright Riley?" he asked stepping a bit closer looking for any serious wounds besides the scrapes and bruises. Not trusting my voice at the moment I just nodded before gasping.

"Alec!" I quickly turned to run back into Dorthea's apartment, Jace not far behind. Isabelle was at her brother's head trying to use her stele to heal the demon bite on Alec's neck.

"Jace, the rune's not working." The anguish in Isabelle's voice was enough to crush my heart. Alec was her older brother and now he lay dying in front of her. I knelt beside Jace as he checked the wound over himself before meeting Isabelle's eyes again.

"We should get him back to the Institute, Hodge will know what to do." Jace stated quietly before quickly hefting Alec over his shoulder and out the door. Silently we all followed but not without haste.

Back at the Institute Isabelle barked orders as we entered the infirmary. "Simon you follow me." She led him to a counter where she instructed him to cut up bandages. As Jace lay Alec on the bed I stepped up to the other side to look at the significance of the bite. I didn't get far before I incurred the wrath of Isabelle. "Get away from him!"

"Isabelle calm down…" Jace started only for Isabelle to completely cut him off.

"No, this wouldn't have happened if she wasn't there." She growled turning her attention back at me, "This is your fault! If my brother dies it will be on your hands."

"Isabelle…" Jace said calmly his thoughts obviously occupied elsewhere.

"I'm sorry…. I, I'm sorry." I whispered quietly backing away from the bed.

"Clary, take Riley and go get Hodge." Jace suggested most likely to give Isabelle room to calm down and treat her brother as best as she could. Clary grabbed my arm to steer me out of the room.

My steps were quick but my head was not registering the direction in which I was rushing. I stopped momentarily as my emotions won their internal battle. "Clary she's right Alec is dying and it's my fault." Tears freely falling as I spoke. "I don't want him to die." I gasped realizing that even though I had met him days ago Alec held an important place in my heart.

"Listen to me, Isabelle is upset. Alec made his own decision. Come on we need to get Hodge."

Reaching the library I noticed Hodge sitting at a desk reading over something. I would never tell Clary but something seemed off about him, like I could no longer trust him.

"Hodge! Alec, he's getting worse." Clary called running down the stairs pulling Hodge's attention. I stood in the doorway cautious.

"I know, I already sent for someone." I tipped my head in confusion, who could he have possibly sent for. "Did you get the cup?" Clary silently placed the tarot card containing the Mortal cup on to a nearby desk, Hodge joining her. He looked confused or maybe it was hopeful as Clary steadied her breathing before reaching into the tarot card and pulling out the holy object. She handed it over to Hodge who held a brief smile, in awe that he was holding the Shadowhunters salvation.

"What now?" Clary asked, pulling Hodge from his moment. She spared a quick glance back at me before turning her full attention on the man in front of her. I didn't trust the look on his face as he ignored Clary and proceeded to walk towards the circular portal that divided the two stairways. "Hodge?"

"You have no idea what it is like…" he started, fiddling with something with the portal I couldn't see from where I stood. Hesitantly I made my way closer. "Living with the Clave's curse…"

"Hodge stop…." I began but he just went on speaking as if he hadn't even heard me.

"Unable to step so much as a foot outside. Afraid to even open a window. Try not to judge me to harshly girls." He finished as the portal open a man emerged from the bright blue glow.

"Hodge what have you done?" Clary asked clearly frightened. I had the sinking suspicion that this man was Valentine. Hodge wouldn't make eye contact as he held out the cup for the man to take. Valentine hesitated momentarily as he gazed upon Clary, from my vantage point I could hardly tell what he was thinking before he turned to Hodge and took the cup raising it to his forehead as if he was praising it.

"I always knew you would bring me the cup… I just did not think you would bring the thing I needed most to make it work." Valentine stated coldly as he spared a glance at me. The look in his eyes making my blood run cold.

"Where is she?" Clary asked drawing his attention back to her, the look she cast me told me to run as Valentine pointed into the portal. I assumed he showed Clary her mother. "You got what you want now let her go." Clary demanded using it as a distraction to give me the chance to flee. I didn't like this one bit but I knew I had to leave her, I had to warn the others. I backed quietly from the room as Valentine continued to speak to Clary, I prayed Hodge would not let on that I was gone as I raced through the halls of the Institute back to the others.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

I was out of breathe as I reached the infirmary, I was shocked to feel the room quake faintly as I gasped to catch my breath, "Valentine is here!" Jace was by my side in instant, both he and Isabelle looked alarmed.

"Someone just went through the portal." Isabelle stated calmly, I only hoped it was Clary escaping from that mad man.

"Hodge betrayed us… he, he opened the portal to Valentine as soon as Clary gave him the cup." I rattled off, my words rushed.

"Where's Clary now?" Jace asked, his concern was strongly evident.

"Last I saw her, she was in the library. I didn't want to leave her but she … the look … she wanted me to run. I needed to warn you." I gasped out in panic. I couldn't believe I had just left her there, I should have stayed. I should be protecting her.

"Riley you need to calm down. I know she is your best friend and I know you're worried but she knew that he wants you. For once let her be the strong one that protects you." Jace had placed his hands on my shoulders to try to calm me, a nod from me was all he needed as he sprinted from the room no doubt rushing to aid Clary.

Isabelle stood abruptly to check on the progress Simon was making with whatever he was mixing. I walked further in the room wondering if Hodge really did send for someone to help Alec or if he just left him to die. How could he have betrayed them, he was one of them.

"Hey look." Simon pointed out and both Isabelle and I turned to see a figure in a dark hood hovering over Alec. Before Isabelle could see the face under the hood she called out to stop him, if it was my brother I would be wary too.

"Magnus?" Isabelle was clearing confused, maybe Hodge had a soul after all.

"I'm going to need all of this, lots of it." He stated calmly handing a list to Isabelle. She quickly scanned the list before handing it to Simon.

"Take this, follow me." Isabelle stopped beside me for a fraction of a second. "Riley stay with Magnus he can keep you safe." And like that Isabelle and Simon were gone to collect the things that Magnus requested.

Slowly I made my way to the bed that sat next to Alec's and quietly took a seat. "Did Hodge send for you?" I asked my voice breaking from the emotional whirlwind currently suffocating me. The Warlock nodded but continued his examination of Alec. "Can you save him?" at this question my voice was nothing but defeated. Magnus remained silent, whether he was concentrating or just trying to not give me false hope was a guess that was beyond me.

Isabelle return a few minutes later without Simon and handed everything to Magnus. "Where's Simon?" I asked as Magus set to work mixing the ingredients he had requested.

"We found Clary's Mother, he's with her." Isabelle answered checking on her brother. Magnus was soon back beside Alec administering a salve to Alec's wounds. Placing a hand on Alec's forehead I assumed Magnus was checking for a change in fever. He placed his other hand on Alec's which lay motionless across his chest, retracting his and from Alec's he mumbled something under his breath which I took as some kind of enchantment his hand started to shake. I would have thought that his spell would cause his hand to glow or something but that just proved how little I knew.

"It looks like he is responding, he'll survive." He stated looking first to Isabelle then he turned his attention to me.

"Will you watch over him?" Isabelle asked, at first I wasn't sure who she was speaking to but as both continued to stare at me I knew at once. I nodded not wanting to say anything that would cause Isabelle to be angry with me again. "Jace and Simon are going to need all the help they can get and you must stay safe away from Valentine." I nodded and looked to Magnus, his left hand was raised and shaking with power as if he was reading the aura of the Institute.

"Be careful, you're being invaded." Magnus warned. Isabelle grabbed her blade and ran out of the infirmary.

It was silent in the infirmary as Magnus tended to Alec, I sat withdrawn into my own mind as my thoughts ran rampant. Why was this happening? Why was I so different that the balance the Shadowhunters rested on me? Would it be better on the others if I just gave myself to Valentine?

"I wouldn't let yourself do that if I were you." Magnus stated breaking me from my tormented thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning my attention to Alec. I had caused this and it was tearing me up inside.

"Don't let your thoughts consume you." Magnus answered. After I remained silent he decided to continue, "Have they told you of who you are?"

"Once they found out yes, they weren't trying to deceive me. At least Jace, Alec and Isabelle weren't. I cannot believe Hodge betrayed them." I answered.

"You should never underestimate what a scared man is capable of." Magnus added to my verbal thought of Hodge. "I was able to find some information on your birth parents. Your father was a mundane but your mother did hold some Shadowhunter blood not a lot but enough to give her the sight. It's why before you were born she contacted the Institute asking for help, she witnessed the growing amount of demon's that were interested in you."

"Did she know what I was?" I asked glad that someone knew more of me than me just being a reincarnation.

"No, she just knew she had to protect you. I assume they told you about the Wormwoods?" Magnus answered and in return asked his own question.

"Only that the people I thought were my parents were only assigned to protect me. I honestly don't remember much about them." I answered.

"Because they were killed when you were a young child, leaving you in the care of one of their closest friends." Magnus continued. "If it's any consolation the Wormwoods cared and loved as if you truly were their daughter."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Would two Shadowhunter's set up a trust fund for a child they only thought of as an assignment?"

"Wait they what? How do you know this? I didn't even know." I sputtered trying to wrap my mind around what was just said.

"I know things…" Magnus turned his attention back to Alec as a small grown escaped his pale lips. "…this is taking too long, the others are going to need his help." Magnus was concerned, which put me on edge. There had to be something I could do, right? Why was able to enhance the runes if I couldn't even help someone I cared about?

If the healing rune wasn't able to help by itself maybe it needed a boost. "Magnus, exactly how can I make the cup work?" I asked looking at Alec, his stele was tucked safely in his boot.

"Your blood… it's pure." Though he was hesitant, with his answer I knew what I had to do. Grabbing the knife Alec gave me earlier from my boot, I made a small cut across my palm before taking Alec's stele from his boot.

"Magnus can you turn Alec on his side?" I asked, Magnus must have known what I was thinking as he obliged and turned Alec exposing his neck and his inflamed wound. I quickly drew the rune for healing on his neck, the only difference was while the stele still smoked from the rune I gently applied my palm to the rune clad wound. Soon a white glow appeared below my hand.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Your blood… it's pure." Though he was hesitant, with his answer I knew what I had to do. Grabbing the knife Alec gave me earlier from my boot, I made a small cut across my palm before taking Alec's stele from his boot.

"Magnus can you turn Alec on his side?" I asked, Magnus must have known what I was thinking as he obliged and turned Alec exposing his neck and his inflamed wound. I quickly drew the rune for healing on his neck, the only difference was while the stele still smoked from the rune I gently applied my palm to the rune clad wound. Soon a white glow appeared below my hand.

Almost as soon as the glow started to fade I felt as if my body was drained of all its energy just like with the sun rune, but on brighter note as soon as the glow fully vanished Alec's eyes opened and he gasped as if he was just woken from a horrible nightmare. I couldn't help but sigh in relief, he was okay. I went to hug him which was a huge mistake, my fast movement and the dizziness that I felt I lost my footing and took note of the ground rushing to meet me. Magnus with catlike reflexes caught me and eased me into a sitting position beside Alec. Alec's worry was clearly written across his beautiful blue eyes.

"Riley…what happened?" Alec asked, I cradled my head in my hand trying to ease the worlds spinning but it was no use. "Bane, what is going on?"

"Riley healed you." Magnus answered while retrieving a bandage to cover my hand. "It's weakened her."

"The others need your help, Valentine is here in the Institute…" I started as I struggled to clear my head.

"He's brought demons." Magnus added, turning his attention to caring for me now that Alec was well again.

"You shouldn't enhance your runes until we know why they affect you the way that they do." Alec stated gently placing his hand on the side of my face so that he could look me in the eyes. His gesture sweet and I was only slightly caught off guard as mere days ago he hated my guts but I couldn't help but feel comforted and leaned into his touch more before defending my actions.

"I had to, while Magnus was healing you it was too slow. Jace and Isabelle need you help especially since Hodge betrayed us. He's the one that led Valentine here." Alec was alarmed by this information.

"Bane, will you stay with her?" Alec asked as he quickly stood finding his weapons laying on the bed beside his.

"For a price." Magnus answered as he quickly moved to stand behind Alec. Appalled Alec quickly turned around only to come face to face with Magnus. Being the slick warlock that he was he gently grabbed Alec's face with both hands and pulled him in for a heated passionate kissed. I was shocked and deep down slightly jealous that Magnus was kissing Alec. The two pulled apart and Alec seemed only frazzled for a moment.

"What the hell was that?" Alec demanded.

"My payment." Magnus answered with a sly grin. Alec glared at him for only a moment, I could tell he would deal with Magnus later.

Wasting no more time Alec turned to me leaning down close, "You need to rest, we'll talk about this later." Alec said indicating to how weak I was. I nodded feeling at the moment that, that was all I could do.

"Please be careful." I whispered as Alec ran out of the infirmary, he stopped just outside the threshold and turned back to Magnus.

"You better protect her Bane." And with that said Alec was gone.

"Such a pity…" Magnus sighed under his breath, I was confused but didn't have the energy to question him. "Why don't we move you to clean bed so you can sleep and then I can put up a ward to keep the demons out? I just hope Valentine doesn't realize we are here." Magnus stated louder and assisted me to lie down on another bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow my world started to darken. I blearily made out Magnus closing the infirmary doors and guiding his hand around the edges before I was completely consumed by unconsciousness.

~Alec's PoV~

I had no clue where the others were, my only guess was the library as it was where the portal was. I ran through the Institute as fast as I could making my way to main floor. Coming to a halt I was alerted by the sound squawking why were there birds in the Institute and by the sound of it there were many. There was an animalistic growl followed closely by yelling and screaming coming from the basement. Changing my direction I raced down the closest stairway leading deeper below the Institute.

What I found shocked me, the hoards of birds were morphing into shadowy demon bodies. They were trying to get into one of the crypt rooms from which behind the door I heard my sister yelling orders. While the demons were distracted with the door I took my chance to start attacking them sending them back to whatever dark hellish corners they came from. The remaining demons managed to break through the door only to be frozen in their place.

"What the hell?" slipped under my breath as I heard my sister speak to Clary in the crypt.

"Clary…which rune is that?"

"I don't know, it just…" Clary couldn't even answer my sister as I walked into view of the doorway. Not only was my sister, Clary and Simon in the room there were three members of a werewolf pack. What were they doing here?

"I've never seen that rune before…it's not in the book. It's fading." Isabelle stated in shock.

"Maybe you all should get out of there before they move again." I suggested grabbing my sister's attention.

"Alec!" she gasped, she was the first to make her way as carefully through the hoard of demons cautious to not touch the foul creatures. Once clear she pounced on me in a tight embrace. "You're alright…how? You were still unconscious when I left you."

"Long story short Riley helped Magnus speed up the healing." I answered. At the mention of Riley's name one of the werewolves head shot up in alarm.

"Riley's here?" he asked.

"Who are they? I asked ignoring the animal and looking towards my sister and Clary for answers.

"They're here to help." Isabelle answered.

"He's Alaric, he's Riley's Uncle or least that is what we thought. He raised her." Clary answered in more detail. "This is Luke he's a friend of my mother and I." I just assumed the third was just there to help his pack mates.

"Is she safe?" Alaric asked true concern radiating from him. I nodded to appease him.

"We don't have a lot of time." Isabelle stated tossing a seraph blade to Luke. "They're coming in from somewhere we need to stop them." She added as she broke into one of the many weapon stores in the Institute retrieving a special flame thrower.

Another look into the crypt saw that the demons were starting to get their movement back, "You guys go we'll catch up." Luke said taking a fighting stance with the blade. I could tell Alaric was torn with running in search of his adopted niece and staying to fight with his pack.

I must have been out of my mind as my next action surprised even myself. I handed Alaric one of my own seraph blades before consoling him, "She's safe for now, you can do more to help her here." With a nod Alaric accepted the weapon before turned to run off with my sister and Simon.

As we made our way up I couldn't help but wonder where Jace was. "Where's Jace?"

"When left the infirmary he was going to check on the portal." Isabelle answered never slowing her pace. So he was most likely in the library.

"So then where is Valentine?" I strongly did not like behind on details.

"I ran through the portal to escape him." Clary answered as a sinking feeling hit me in the stomach. I knew Jace was a strong Shadowhunter but would he be strong enough to take on Valentine. As we reached the corridor that held the library we slowed our pace to quiet our footsteps especially since the door to the library was open.

As we neared the door we could see Valentine bent over Clary's mother and also that the demons were getting in through the atrium above us. Where the hell was Jace? And where the hell was that traitor Hodge? So many unanswered questions ran through my head.

Isabelle motioned for Simon to follow her up to the atrium as Clary looked on towards her mother. Of course she would feel compelled to help her mother it was only natural. Then I thought of Riley, she tried so hard to protect her best friend and now Clary was about to face off against Valentine alone. I owed it to Riley to help Clary besides Simon lasted this long he could hold his own and watch my sister's back. When did I stop calling him mundane and actually started using his name?

"I'll follow you Clary." I stated letting her know I had her back. She nodded her head in gratitude as we silently crept into the library Clary in the lead. Like a true Shadowhunter Clary silently grabbed a dagger from a table before nearing the lunatic Valentine. I had a seraph blade at the ready as Clary pounced, her dagger pressed flushed against Valentine's throat.


End file.
